Adapt and Overcome
by ReaperKiller
Summary: It wasn't until she had spilled the blood did Liara T'Soni realize what she had unleashed upon the galaxy. For better or for worse, Zeus had returned./ Some chapters may be later rated M for gore.
1. Revival

It had been only a few days after her invasion of the Shadow Brokers Base. Her hired guns had long since left the base after being paid and she was alone within the metal walls of his old, no... _Her new,_ ship.

After grieving over the loss of Feron, and taking over the Brokers network for her own she was just roaming through the files to learn what she could about the Protheans and anything he might have on the Reapers. It turned out that the Broker had been investigating ways that might have actually benefited to stopping them, or atleast avoiding them.

_Figures he'd only be concerned with his own safety._ She thought spitefully.

Her investigation of his gold mine turned to things like indoctrination, and a thorough look into husks. Something about how they were changed from a human to a zombie-like monster had been a large subject of his investigation.

"What is..." Liara muttered as she noticed there was another file linked to this one, something about an event that occurred on planet Earth over a century ago. The moment she selected to open the file she immediately regretted it.

"By the Goddess!" She nearly threw up over the monitor. Her face going pale as humans, or at least what appeared to be humans, appeared all over the screen. But they were... Wrong, these weren't the kinds of people she knew. They looked nothing like Shepard, or those that served aboard the Normandy alongside her and the rest of their team.

No no these were monsters, skin horribly deformed and bodies crawling with hell. The images showed them tearing apart their fellow man, swarming the streets of some burning city while men in strange black uniforms and gas masks fired upon them.

"Are these... Husks?" She asked herself as she dared to look at the screens in more detail, "No...The husks always appeared... Synthetic in some nature... This is just..." Her eyes drifted to another file followed by a long detailed description of something known as Project BlackLight.

"This was... Man made, by a group of humans..." She began reading through the files, "Blackwatch..." Liara muttered the name, something about the word just sent a chill down her spine. She found little details about this supposed viral outbreak but there were some very interesting bits about Blackwatch, they were similar to Cerberus in some aspects, and they developed high tech weaponry and super soldiers.

And from the Blackwatch file she found her way to something even more terrifying. Finding an old and nearly broken video file she watched as someone... _Something_, coated in black jagged armor and wielding a massive blade tore through both infected and Blackwatch soldiers. The weapon he held...

"Wait... It isn't holding that blade..." She realized, eyes going wide, "That thing is... It's arm..." She gasped, watching in horror the monsters hands morphed into jagged razor claws, going toe to toe with a massive human soldier in hand to hand combat.

She had to find out more. Whatever this thing was, it had been created by mankind... At least that was what she assumed.

The next file she selected took her to a hooded man. He was human, appeared to be in his mid twenties and wearing an older style clothing. Jeans, a black leather jacket and grey hoodie underneath. His face was barely visible but held a cold, calm appearance.

"Alex Mercer..." Liara whispered, as if afraid this demon could hear her. His file was filled with information, most all of it revolved around his abilities.

Shapeshifting, regeneration, cerebral invasion and consumption of living mass. Inhuman levels of strength and speed, rumors of the ability to see heat and detect infection. The ability to create armor as well, most likely out of the carbon in his body. A small tag under genetic analysis caught her eye, and despite her better judgement, she clicked on it.

That was when she found herself selecting a storage file the Broker had saved. It was a tiny blood sample kept in one of the high security areas. She recognized that part of the ship, her mercs had stormed through it in the attack.

"This type of thing... Studying it could help... Maybe really help us in the fight against the Reapers." She muttered, "But... Perhaps it would be too dangerous... Mercer is supposedly the embodiment of the virus... His blood could still contain an airborne contaminant..." But she then realized the Broker had been studying this himself, if there was an airborne risk of infection this should would be long gone.

Deciding that she had to try, Liara stood up and made her way to the science wing of the ship so she could get some gear.

And then she would see what mysteries this blood sample could offer.

* * *

Upon entering the storage area, now appropriately dressed in hazmat gear that covered her entire body and kept her face covered. She grimaced at the sight of bodies still lying around, mostly those that belonged to the Shadow Brokers forces, and a few of the mercs. Liara carefully stepped over them as she made her way to the storage unit that was supposed to contain Mercers blood.

Taking a deep breath she reached for the handle of the container, "Well... As Shepard always said... Here goes nothing..." And pulled it open.

A sharp hiss filled the room as coolant was released while the container opened. Liara swallowed uneasily as she reached into the layer of frigid fog and pulled out a small glass vial full of a shimmering red liquid. This was supposed to be blood... But Liara had seen humans bleed, they weren't supposed to glow like this.

_Well... He wasn't really human was he?_ She asked herself as she slowly turned and started walking. Her eyes glued to the glowing blood.

Unfortunately this state of unawareness was about to get her killed. As one of the supposedly fallen Broker Guards weakly reached for the knife on his belt. He had a few bullet wounds but was definitely alive. Gripping the handle he slid it from his sheath just as Liara was passing by and attacked, grabbing her leg and pulling.

"AGH!" She cried as she fell, the vial falling from her hand and smashing on the mans leg while he pulled Liara down and pressed the blade to her throat.

"You little bitch," He growled, the voice behind the helmet made it obvious he was batarian, "I'm going bleed you good for this, I may die but I'll make sure you suffer a thousand deaths before I do!"

Liara tried to struggle as he slid the cold steel down against her, about to penetrate the suit she wore and stab her through the side. But just as it pricked through the material he stopped.

"W-What the fuck is-" His words were cut off as he cried out in pain. Dropping the knife and seizing as he screamed in agony.

Liara took the opportunity and scrambled away from him, watching in horror as a growing mass of tendrils that originate from the blood began to dig into his body. Tearing him apart and melting him into the mass as a new body began to form.

It started with a skeleton, flesh quickly growing around it before skin and clothes began to form. Liara tried to push herself away, she could see what it was becoming. The demon was being reborn before her eyes and she refused to be his first meal.

But she couldn't move, her body was frozen by fear of what this monster could do to her.

**OOO**

Sitting between the worlds of life and death was strange. He'd experienced pain before, getting shot, blown up, chopped to pieces and incinerated. Alex Mercer had survived them all. But after he lost to Heller... He had been consumed, he'd accepted his death at that point. Almost welcoming his release from the stagnant thing called humanity.

But then he found himself in nothing.

There was no pain. No feeling. Nothing.

Somehow he survived, maybe it was a fluke maybe this was someones fucked up way of prolonging this mundane existence.

But for now he didn't care. For the first time in a long while he felt... Calm. Maybe it was just being in this state, but everything was quiet around him. No gunfire, no screaming infected or dying soldiers. Just quiet.

It was nice.

Taking what he thought was a deep breath he closed his senses off entirely. Feeling tired, more tired than he'd been for a long time.

_I think... I just want to sleep..._ Was the monsters last thought as he drifted from existence.

A century passed by in a few minutes in his mind. And familiar feelings entered his mind. He could smell blood, he could smell fear, he could hear someone talking. as he landed on a piece of what he assumed was armor.

I'm going bleed you good for this, I may die but I'll make sure you suffer a thousand deaths before I do!"

_Well that doesn't sound very good._ He thought, but that wasn't what he cared about, what he cared about was the unfamiliar scent in the air. This place was different from anywhere he'd ever been. And he wanted to see it.

But to do that he needed a body. Figuring the one below him was alive and working he decided to take it. And so the consumption began. Just as he had recovered from the nuclear explosion when he saved New York, he devoured this man as he had the crow.

And within seconds Alex Mercer was alive once again. His silver blue eyes the room around him with suspicion. The soldiers laying dead on the ground were wearing white and black armor.

A variant of Blackwatch Gear?

No these people different... They weren't human but certainly weren't infected.

He spotted something, or rather someone. It was another body, appeared to be male as far as he could tell. Two big bug eyes on his face and an oddly shaped head. His body was long and lanky, appeared somewhat amphibian and only had a few fingers... And several bullet wounds.

"Hmm..." He hummed confused as he looked at the body, "Strange..."

And that was when the thick scent of fear filled his nose. Oh how he reveled in smelling it from those nosy Gentek Scientists or Blackwatch troopers. Turning towards the source he saw what seemed to be one of those nosy scientists.

"I don't even get five minutes to myself before I have to deal with one of you again?" He sighed rolled his shoulders, like he had to loosen up before getting rid of her.

Alex started walking towards her, figuring he could consume her and find out where the next Blackwatch base was. The fight was never over was it? Even after he lost his army to Heller and failed in his plans of remaking humanity he was still forced to deal with the little shits from Blackwatch.

But just as he got within arms reach of her, survival instincts seemed to kick in and she did something Alex couldn't have expected. Her body started glowing, a blue light forming around her and she lashed out, "Stay away!" She shouted as a burst of blue energy smashed into his chest.

Alex felt his body grow lighter as he was thrown across the room. Hitting the wall hard before he slumped down, slowly getting up and looking at her cautiously while she stood up. Face obscured by her hazmat mask.

"Interesting," He smirked, "I guess Blackwatch has been making new toys while I was out..."

"You think I'm..." She muttered, dropping her guard for a split second. And that was all Alex needed.

Dashing forward with inhuman speed he grabbed her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. Gagging she grabbed his wrist, trying to make him let go as he choked the life out of her.

"I am so sick of you fuckers," He growled in annoyance, his eyes burning into her visor from beneath the hood, "You'd think that by now you should have learned to leave me the fuck alone!"

"N-No!" She coughed, fighting for breath, "P-Please I'm not-"

"Shut up," He ordered, bringing her visor closer to his face, "I'm going to consume you, I'm going to find out where the rest of you fuckers are hiding and I will destroy you," Mercer vowed, "Heller might have stopped me from fixing humanity but I can still destroy Blackwat-" He stopped, eyes going wide as he noticed something strange. He thought her skin was turning blue from the lack of oxygen, but no her skin was really really blue!

Realizing what she had been trying to say he unceremoniously dropped the blue woman on her ass where she coughed and panted for breath. She pulled off her mask and rubbed her throat. Alex watched her face getting revealed and took note of her features. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at the frog-like man then back to her.

Alex was a genius, he had one of the most highly developed minds in human existence and he had seen some of the most unreal and unbelievable things that could never be believed without seeing. And it didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening here.

"Holy shit," He suddenly chuckled, "I've been abducted by fucking aliens."


	2. Introductions

Liara couldn't believe her eyes. Looking at the monster as his eyes scanned over the dead bodies. She rubbed her throat trying to relieve the pain he had left there but immediately stopped when he spoke.

"Holy shit," Followed by a short chuckle, "I've been abducted by fucking aliens."

The young asari watched him carefully, he seemed to be more than amused by the idea of being abducted... Or maybe it was relief that it hadn't been those Blackwatch people he was talking about?

Either way, it didn't seem like he would kill her, not yet at least... So she decided to press her luck. Something Shepard had also taught her.

"Ahem..." She cleared her throat as loudly as she could, proud of herself that she had managed to keep the fear out of her voice. Though she still shrunk a bit when Alex's eyes landed on her once more, "That is an... Apt phrase, considering the Broker didn't know you were still alive."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Broker huh? Broker of what? Weapons, information, money?"

"All of the above most likely." She replied, slowly standing up.

"And where is this Broker? I think I'd like to pay him a visit." He said seriously.

Liara swallowed hard, her throat suddenly, "He is um... Dead, I stormed his base with a group of mercenaries just a few days ago..."

Mercer watched her movements carefully, like an injured wolf backed against a wall by predators, "Hmm... So what the hell are you?"

"I'd like to ask the same thing." The words were out of her mouth before she could think them over.

Alex's wary disposition changed in an instant, "You're smart," He chuckled and started walking towards the door, "And I assume you already know what I am or else you wouldn't be so scared." He added in an amused tone.

Liara watched him walk out and hesitated for only a moment, thinking over if she should get the hell out while she had the chance. But scientific curiosity got the better of her once again. And she followed out behind him, looking up the hall until she spotted him looking at another dead body.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously as she approached.

"I'm hungry... But none of these guys are alive." He sighed shaking his head, looking at her horrified expression he rolled his eyes and kept walking, "I'm not a cannibal, and I don't eat..." Alex explained as he kept walking, "Though I could still kill you easily enough... So I don't see any point in not telling you that right now, I'm weak."

"Weak?" She repeated surprised, having seen how fast he moved and how quickly he recovered from her Throw and knowing now that he was weak... That was unsettling.

"Tell me, Doctor..." He stopped and looked back at her, "Why don't you tell me what you saw in the videos or the photos or whatever made you curious enough to dig me out..."

Liara looked up at him nervously, only now realizing he stood nearly a foot taller than her. Unbeknownst to her his increased size came from the number of his own infected army he consumed before his battle with Heller...

Taking a deep breath she explained what she saw, blades, claws, fists, armor...

"So the scary stuff," He smirked, "Well doc, I just regenerated from a few drops of blood using the body of another alien that had a serious alcohol problem... I'm tired and weak, I need more biomass to consume... Anything would do really..." His eyes drifted up and down her body and she took a step back in fear, making Alex chuckle, "Relax doc I've got no interest in devouring the person that just woke me up... So why don't you ask me what you want to, I can see the questions overflowing behind your eyes."

Liara blinked in surprise, _Am I really that easy to read?_ And against her better judgement, nodded slowly, "Fine... But perhaps here is not the place... Come I have set up within the Brokers main control room." She cautiously walked passed him, relieved that he didn't want to kill her, but also confused... What she saw in those files suggested nothing or mercy or civility.

Alex followed behind her until they reached the room alight with holo screens and seats all around. As well as a floating ball of light that immediately flew up to them.

"Good evening Ma'am, I have finished organizing all data in the categories that you suggested." It said before hovering near Alex, "And you have brought a guest... I find no data that can verify it's gender, name, DNA or species..."

"Good." Alex smirked before looking at the little glowing orb, "Hmm... So I was out for a while, last time I was around I didn't remember anything floating balls of data... So is this a VI or and AI?" He asked curiously.

The question caught her off guard, "He's uh... A VI."

"Interesting," He nodded before standing up and walking around the room, "So I assume we're on a ship of some kind... In orbit around a planet with a lot of really bad weather, how's that doc am I in the ball park?"

The astounded asari nodded once again, "But how could you know that? We have passed no windows and the ship's engine resides at the other end you couldn't have heard it..."

"You do as much fighting as I have you learn to read more into your environment than just sight and sounds," He replied simply as he took a seat in one of the chairs, "I can feel the engine humming, it's pretty far away and it took me a little while but I was able to detect it... And as for the weather," He shrugged leaning back in his chair, "I can feel the constantly fluctuating pressure and I was able to activate my thermal vision, outside the front of this ship it gets very very hot and outside the other end it gets very very cold, but it's being distorted by something so it can't hit the ship, I assume this ship has some sort of field being generated to protect it."

Liara nodded, taking a seat in one of the chairs further away, "That is... Amazing, that you could figure all that out in the span of a few minutes... Forgive my rudeness, but I did not take you for the scientific type..." Wait now she was apologizing to him? This man was supposed to be a monster right?!

"Well I was human once... At least a part of me was," He sighed shaking his head before looking at her, "Alright Doc, ask your questions."

Liara took a moment to think it over, wondering how to ask this man anything. She had so many questions swarming around in her mind that all revolved around what Alex Mercer was. So she started as simple as she could, not really anything important but it was bugging her ever since he said it.

"How did you know that batarian you uh... Consumed, had a drinking problem?"

"Oh that?" He chuckled, eyes drifting up to the ceiling, "Well when I consume a living being I take all their thoughts and memories into my mind... I know everything he did, infact the only reason I can even understand what you're saying is because he knew how to speak asari," he laughed, "Apparently used to have some sweet little thing named Trishka on a planet called Illium, he tried to impress her by learning the language... Didn't end well, thus the drinking problem." Alex finished like anything he just said should have sounded sane.

Liara mentally kicked herself, "By the Goddess how could I have been so dense, I completely forgot that you have no omnitool or translator."

"Well the batarian did," he shrugged, "So as of now I know English, Asari, and Batarian, just gotta consume a few other aliens and I'll have it all down."

"That is... Amazing yet very disturbing," Liara replied with unhidden uncertainty, "Well um... My next question-"

"Hang on now doc," He held up a hand, "I got questions too, only so much one alcoholic batarian can give you."

"O-Oh yes of course, what would you like to know?" She asked, almost eager to inform him.

"Name."

"Name?"

"Yes, your name."

"Oh of course, my apologies," Liara replied nervously, "My name is Dr. Liara T'soni."

"Pleasure to meet you," He said sarcastically, "I suppose you can call me Alex Mercer."

Liara nodded, noting the disdain in his voice when he said his own name, "Well... Before I go any further, I suppose I should thank you for saving me."

"Saving you?"

"Yes, when you um... Awoke, the batarian you consumed was just about to-"

"Gut you like a fish," He finished, "Yeah I remember, or rather he does," he chuckled darkly, "Whatever, I wasn't trying to help you, I just felt like opening my eyes again..."

Liara blinked, "Wait... Do you mean to say that when in the form of blood you were fully aware?"

Alex shrugged, "An apt phrase, I was alive, I could hear, I could smell, but for the most part I was just asleep."

"You were... Asleep..." She repeated just above a murmur, "Interesting... If I may ask, how did you end up in that state?"

"..." He remained silent for a few minutes, his hood overcasting his eyes and Liara was worried she might have just "put her foot in her mouth" as Shepard used to say, "I lost a fight." He said suddenly.

Liara raised an eyebrow, cautiously pursuing the topic, "To... Blackwatch?" She assumed.

Suddenly he let out a short, dark laugh, "Blackwatch? No no if those idiots had managed to kill me they wouldn't have let a sample stay alive... I was "killed" by a man like me."

"Oh... I suppose that makes sense," Liara nodded, partially worried that there was another one of him possibly running around, "Is he still alive?"

"I have no idea," Alex replied with a sigh, "But I have no interest in him anymore... In any of it, humanity seems to be doing fine... I suppose I was wrong..."

"Wrong about what?" Liara asked curiously, the look on Mercer's face told her he'd had some kind of revelation as of waking up again.

"Tch... Everything apparently," He scoffed and stood up from his seat, "You wanna know my story doc? You seem to have plenty of time at the moment, so why don't you kick back and listen to the most fucked up fairy tale you could ever imagine." His words heated, like he wanted to tell someone, he _had_ to tell someone.

Whatever it was that happened to Alex Mercer, he had to get it off his chest. It confused her because he had been alive and on earth once, he had to have had someone to talk to right? But from the way he spoke about Blackwatch and humans in general he seemed to have great disdain for them both. Maybe that's why he was so willing to speak with an alien?

"If you need to talk, I'm listening." She said with a friendly smile.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Don't go getting sentimental doc, you'll live longer." He pointed out sharply as he started pacing, "Oh where to begin," He sighed shaking his head, "I suppose I could do it that way..." He placed a hand on his chin, mind wandering through the thoughts of the batarian, finding out something very interesting about Asari, "You can do some kind of mind melding thing right?"

The doctor looked surprised at the sudden question, "Well... I suppose you could call it that but the official term is-"

"Yeah yeah whatever," He waved her off, "I can give you a first person view of my story if you're willing to take the plunge," He held up his hand, it morphed into a multi-pronged tendril, "I can connect to your mind and show you my memories of back then..."

Liara went wide eyed as she watched the writhing tentacle arm, swallowing nervously as she thought it over. She wanted to tell herself it would be just like her vision sharing with Shepard... But something told her it would be much less pleasant.

And that's when scientific curiosity lit a fire up under her ass, "If... If you can assure there will be no harm to me..."

Alex nodded, "Don't worry I've done this before." He shrugged with a grin as he approached, "You ready?"

Liara shakilly, "As ready as I can be... And you have done this before so I suppose I don't have much to worry about..."

"Right right," Alex chuckled and stepped behind her, "Although I've only done it one other time... And the guy I did it to ended up killing me."

"Wait what?"

"Too late." He placed the hand on the back of her tentacle covered head. It slowly worked its way into her mind with harmless microscopic tendrils and began feeding information into her mind. Making her feel and see what Alex had so long ago. It was like a watching a movie or a documentary.

A documentary that tested her very sanity. It started with her looking down at Alex from above. He stood at the top of a building in the middle of a ruined street. Bodies were scattered below and all appeared quiet aside from a group of men, that she guessed were Blackwatch, walking down the street with weapons ready.

And then she heard a voice.

"My name is Alex Mercer, and I'm the reason for all of this."

His voice was calm, collected and yet somehow somber, almost full of regret.

"They call me a monster, a murderer, a terrorist... I am all of these things."

The Blackwatch soldiers rounded down the street at the next corner and Alex watched them carefully.

"I am going to find the person that did this too me... That took away everything... And I'm going to make them pay."

She felt a sensation of sudden vertigo as he jumped down the ground below, the asphalt smashing to pieces beneath his feet as he landed gracefully from the six story drop. She watched as he started stalking after the soldiers of Blackwatch, obviously having a target.

Liara grimaced as she realized she'd be watching him kill those men.

And many, many more.


	3. Unchained

**Before I start I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and feed back**

**Honestly guys I've never gotten such an explosive response from a story and I promise I will keep this going to the end :) **

**For better or for worse, ZEUS IS BACK BABY!**

**Side note... Sorry if the editing is terrible, but I sort of finished this at like 2 in the morning XD just for you guys lol**

* * *

Liara's mind could barely comprehend what she was seeing. Alex Mercer wasn't just fighting Blackwatch he was waging war.

His fighting skills were brutal, his plans were nearly perfect, and his enemies were no match for him.

But through it all she started finding so many things that contradicted everything those files had said. He killed all but the innocent if he could help it, he hunted the worst Blackwatch had to offer, and he slaughtered the infected masses at every turn.

He was also fiercely protective of his younger sister, Dana Mercer, who helped him much through the three weeks. Which was another thing that bothered her, three weeks and a city was nearly decimated by the infection that Alex had released. And in the middle of this chaos a name kept appearing, the name of a small town in Idaho.

Hope.

And it was supposed to hold the answers to Mercer's questions. And at this point, her own questions hopefully.

She was nearly sick when she saw what a monster Elizabeth Greene had become. And Alex's battle with her a midst the Blackwatch attack was nothing short of extraordinary. She truly understood now that he was weak, his current power was nowhere near what he could be...

The perfect weapon.

Things came to a screeching halt soon after the battle, and it sounded like Alex was speaking to her directly...

"Hope was a Blackwatch Project, the goal of the experiment was to create a viral weapon that could be used to target specific racial types," He explained, speaking directly to her mind, "But Hope went wrong... The mutated virus infected the people... Drove them mad, their bodies crawling with hell... And at the center of it all was Elizabeth Greene, somehow she survived... Endured the virus, absorbed it, changed it whatever... Her unique biology inspired this new bio weapons program, this became Gentek... And Alex Mercer worked for them..."

That part caught her off guard.

"There was one leak too many and Randall stepped in to shut it down," Alex continued, "No one was safe, Mercer fled the scene with a sample of the virus he took as insurance... But Blackwatch cornered him at Penn Station and with his back to the wall he unleashed the virus on Manhattan..."

The way he spoke next sent a chill down her spine.

"What Mercer did... Is _beyond_ forgiveness..."

And Liara, for whatever reason... Just couldn't argue with that...

"But there is no Alex Mercer anymore!" His voice boomed, "The virus didn't just kill him it became him, copied his body down to the genetic level... It. Became. Me... I. Am. The virus... And I, in turn, unleashed Elizabeth Greene to infect the city the second time... And now she's dead, alright, but Randall couldn't accept that the virus could be stopped! With Firebreak he'd have leveled the city...

"Just like Hope..." Liara muttered.

"But now, Hope had one last riddle to give out... Greene was pregnant when they found her in 69... What happened to that child?"

Suddenly the visions fired forward again. Onto the primitive aircraft carrier known as The Raven. It was there at Alex got his answers, and it was there that Liara saw maybe he really wasn't a monster... At least not a bad one maybe?

"I won't let you erase New York like you erased Hope!"

Those words rang in her mind as she watched Mercer hooking the nuclear warhead to a chopper and taking it far, far out to sea. And when it went off he only narrowly escaped. In fact he didn't escape really, he ended up a pile of bloody muk on the ground on the shore opposite of Manhattans.

But all it took was a single crow to bring Zeus back from the dead.

And his final words came through to her as the body reformed and walked off into the darkened streets.

"I looked for the truth. Found it. Didn't like it. Wished like hell I could forget it..."

_He's not the only one._ Liara thought despite herself.

"Alex Mercer... The city suffered for his mistakes, for what he did at Penn Station... And whoever he was that's a part of me... And I will always hate him for that, because when I close my eyes I see the memories of a thousand dead men screaming as I take their lives... Memories I'll relive forever... I've become something less than human, but also something more..."

And just like that it was over.

Liara opened her eyes and gasped for breath as she was suddenly in the Shadow Brokers control room once more. Her body felt numb, like she couldn't move. It took some time but she was able to gain the feeling back in her limbs after just a few minutes and looked around.

Alex had long since moved away from her and sat back casually in his chair.

"That... That was..." She could barely speak, her mouth was dry as the air on Therum. She suddenly realized she wasn't just thirsty, she was hungry as well... But she had eaten just before having awakened Alex...

_How long did that take?_

"There you have it," Alex sighed shaking his head, "Three weeks, one virus, millions dead... The story after that just gets boring," He shrugged, "I traveled the world, tried to find something that would make me believe humanity was worth keeping... I only found out two things... One, that no, humanity didn't deserve to continue, humans were selfish and only cared about themselves... And two, I didn't have a place among them anymore..."

Liara raised an eyebrow, noting his somber tone.

"Then I tried to fix humanity," he sighed, "Tried to create a race of people like me... Heller, James Heller stopped my plans one after another and then he consumed me... Thought he killed me... And then the next thing I know I'm being woken up by a couple of tussling aliens." He chuckled shaking his head, "Some kinda twilight zone shit right there..."

Liara wanted to ask what that was but still found it hard to speak. She gave Alex a questioning look and he blinked.

"Oh yeah, you're probably thirsty," He chuckled, "You've been out for two days."

"TWO DAYS!?" She managed to croak suddenly.

"Memory sharing can take a long time." He shrugged, "By the way you had missed a few calls." Alex chuckled.

Liara went wide eyed, "W-What do you mean?"

"Some Broker teams that had been dispatched to Illium to support the Spectre you killed are on their way back," He smirked when he saw her confused expression, "While you learned about me I took it upon myself to get my own information."

Now that really really bothered Liara, but given the circumstance she knew better than to argue, "Fair enough... So if I understand what you just said, we've got a fight on our hands?"

Alex's only response was a predatory smirk.

**...**

A loud hissing sounded the opening of one of the ships outer hatches. Standing just down the hall on the inside Liara was crouched around a corner holding her Tempest SMG. Having switched to a set of light white Janissary armor.

She could feel the sweat starting to form on her brow. Liara wasn't someone that really enjoyed fighting, but considering what an asset this network of information could be if the Reapers finally do show up... She didn't plan on letting it go without a fight. So she would do whatever it takes to get rid of these mercenaries.

From what the defense grid said, it seemed there were more than fifty armed mercs that had landed in positions all over the hull. Liara was smart enough to seal the areas of the ship that were most important like the engine room, armory, and the main chamber. But Liara wasn't naive enough to believe that sealing the doors would stop them.

So they decided to leave several of the main hatches unsealed, Alex even took it upon himself to damage them so it would appear that they had been unable to seal them. Allow the mercenaries to enter through the areas that Liara wanted them too...

Oh who was she kidding, this plan hadn't been her's at all! In fact if Alex hadn't suggested this then she would have ended up sealing off the entire ship and trying to wait them out.

But Alex had a plan from the start, he'd been fighting with his back against the wall for a long time. So, according to him, it was a "no brainer". Curse those confusing human sayings.

_"They have numbers but we have the position and the element of surprise," _That's what he told her, _"Make them fight where we want them to, the last thing the'll expect is us to attack them... And they won't expect me..._"

Footsteps clanking on the metal floor brought her mind back to reality. Gripping the handle of her gun tighter, taking a deep breath and preparing to fire a Singularity, hopefully she could take them out with a few quick biotic explosions...

**...**

"Can't believe anyone could break through the Broker's defense..."

"Or even find his base."

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" The captain snapped as they made their way down the darkened halls, "We don't know how many of them there are in here so keep your fingers on the trigger and eyes forward!"

"Yes sir." Both of them replied.

Upon arrival the group split up into two, finding that two entrances were damaged enough that they couldn't have been sealed they decided to attack on two fronts. The sixty of them divided up 30 and 30, each taking a door.

With any luck they'd squash these usurpers and be off with the Brokers credit accounts, that is, if he wasn't still alive...

The already dim lights of the hall flickered away, in an instant. Causing a few of the weaker constituted mercs to jump in surprise.

_Damn salarian wimps._ The old turian captain thought with disdain, "Lights on you stupid grunts, they're just trying to scare us." He scoffed, mandibles fluttering with annoyance.

A few of the batarian troopers laughed as they clicked their lights on, "God damn cowards, they refuse to fight us on an even ground." One commented.

Before the captain could tell him to shut up once again there came a sharp yelp from down one of the halls.

"That sounded like Seorne." The captain narrowed his eyes, hefting his Vindicator as he aimed down the hall, "Seorne! Get your stupid ass over here!"

The others all raised their rifles as well, waiting to see if it really was Seorne that would be coming out.

"Sorry sir," Piped the Salarian as he quickly made his way out from the darkness, "Just stubbed my toe," he laughed nervously, "Nothing to worry about, let's keep moving."

The captain raised an eyebrow, "Tch, fucking moron, don't give me orders again or I'll break your neck." He sneered and turned away, the others lowering their guns before starting to march again. The captain started moving to the head of the group when he noticed Seorne hadn't budged, his eyes fixated on the floor.

"Hey!" That ever so charming batarian jackass shouted and marched up to him, "You heard the captain we're moving forward! Or do you want me to kick your ass?"

And at this point the captain was about to let him.

"HEY!" The batarian shoved the stupid little prick, "Are you deaf?!"

"No..." He suddenly replied, his eyes lifting up to looking into all four of the batarians, "I'm just really really hungry." His mouth contorted into a wicked grin and then his skin began to crawl, his bones reforming into something else.

The mercenaries stepped back, watching in disgust and horror as in Seorne's place stood a human. Wearing clothes out of an old movie and a look on his face like that of a hungry predator.

The captain didn't hesitate, the scales on his neck pricked up as a horrible sense of foreboding enveloped his mind.

Like the evillest of spirits stood before them.

"OPEN FIRE!"

**...**

"OPEN FIRE!"

That sweet rush of adrenaline surged through his veins.

The hallway was lit up by gunfire as the mercenaries unleashed their barrage of bullets. Unloading their thermal clips into the human.

Oh the sting of bullets as they passed right through him. Alex took a deep breath a midst the chaos and charged forward. Cocking back one fist and sending it right through the chest of that loud mouthed batarian. He let out only one sharp howl of agony before falling to the ground dead, blood pooling below him.

The rest of the mercenaries watched it happen, their thermal clips empty and their hands too shaky to reload them.

Alex chuckled darkly as he looked at the rest of them, "Welcome to gates of hell, I'll be happy to guide you the rest of the way."

_I think those salarians just pissed themselves._ Alex thought, stopping himself from laughing, for whatever reason he felt good about this. Combat had always been an entertaining game to him especially against these flimsy lower life forms. But it was different somehow now, because for the first time in a long time...

"Ah I feel so alive again!" He threw back his head with manic laughter, his forearms bulging and hardening into an obsidian color. He'd activated his muscle mass form.

And then he attacked.

Leaping forward he punched an asari right across the jaw, taking her head clean off her shoulders before she could even fire up her biotics. He smirked as the blood sprayed before continuing his onslaught.

In the middle of this chaos the captain knew immediately the fight was hopeless. The others tried reloading their weapons and firing, the bolder men tried attacking him with knives or omniblades.

But he knew better.

Whatever this ship might contain, whatever vast riches the Broker might have hidden... None of it was worth fighting a monstrosity such as this.

And so he ran.

He ran while his squad was slaughtered, turned into a bloody paste by the monster that had disguised himself as Seorne.

He suddenly found himself missing that little pissant.


	4. Biotics?

Run run run.

The only words going through Liara's mind as she bolted down another long hallway. Her hand clenched tightly around the open wound on her shoulder.

Her plan of using biotic explosions on the mercenaries was brought to a screeching halt when two of them, a krogan and an asari, created biotic barriers to defend the group. She able to pick off a few of them with her gun however, but once they figured out it was just her they marched forward. And from there it was constant stop, shoot, and retreat.

They managed to punch a hole in her barriers and to leave the nasty hole in her arm. And now that she was getting low on ammo, and stamina, it appeared that she didn't have a chance.

Her barriers flickered around her as a few of the men managed to catch up enough to open fire, gasping she dove around another corner. Unfortunately she hadn't been fast enough to avoid the few warp rounds one of the salarian mercs had been smart enough to load. And as a result she took another bullet right through the her thigh.

Hissing in pain she collapsed just around the corner, panting heavily as she gripped her leg.

"No... No no it can't end like this..." Liara stammered, forcing herself to keep limping forward, "I... I didn't get to... See her again..." Her thoughts immediately turning to Shepard, their relationship had been brief during their race to find Saren, but it was still the best time of her life.

Stumbling to her knees as another barrage slammed into her dwindling barriers she knew it was over now.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

"What the fuck is that?!"

Thud. Thud. Thud.

"I don't care but it's got the captain! Open fire!"

"Might wanna get behind me doc."

Looking up Liara gasped, seeing the jagged black armored form of Alex Mercer. His body entirely covered by the bio armor, and his hands morphed into wicked razor claws. In his left hand he held the limp form of a turian, the man was injured and Liara could only assume that he was dead... But if he was dead why would Alex bring him?

And then she remembered the mercs behind her.

Without thinking she quickly clambered around until she was behind Alex. He threw the turian aside and kept walking forward as the mercenaries opened fire. However their bullets just bounced off of his armor like flies.

"What the fuck kind of armor is that!?"

"I don't know but bring up the heavy weapons!"

An ML-77 Missile Launcher was carried to the front by a very pissed off looking human male, "Eat this you son of a bitch!"

And then he fired. Alex smirked as his armor began to slowly uncover his form, "What are you doing!?" Liara demanded.

Alex didn't respond, but just as the missile was about to hit him his right arm formed into a crude black shield. Holding it up and giving a quick lung forward the missile was deflected right back at the mercs.

Screaming in terror as it collided six of them fell, the rest protected by either distance or their shields.

"Some kind of freak," The leader of the second squad growled, "You peons pull back, leave this monster to me." The large krogan rumbled as he stepped forward, shotgun in hand.

"My my my," Alex chuckled as he lowered his shield, "You're a big one aren't you..."

"Tch, cocky little bastard I'll be happy to remove that smug look when I rip your head off!" He roared and charged forward, his mercenaries pulling back around the next corner to form a defensive position.

Alex chuckled, lowering his shield and letting it melt away back into his body as he charged forward.

When the two collided Liara watched in awe as he managed to lock grips with the krogan, squeezing his hands tighter until a few sickening cracks and snaps could be heard. The krogan growled in both pain and anger as his fiingers were broken. But before he could do anything about it he felt himself being lifted up, Alex smirking wickedly as he gripped the Krogans wrists tightly and then spun around.

Slamming the korgan into the wall beside them before he looked down at Liara, "Can you walk? Or do I have to carry your ass too?"

Liara looked down at her leg, the hole wasn't too big, thanks to her armor most of the impact was reduced. When she tried to get up though a sharp pain jolted through her body making her collapsed once more, "I... No, I can't move, I took a bullet in my leg... It isn't too bad I just need some medigel."

Alex sighed, "Great, I suppose now would be the time to fall back." He rolled his eyes, he could just leave her and go take down the rest of these pricks but he didn't want to risk her getting killed. Seeing what she knew and how important she was too that prominent human woman, Shepard... He knew he could use her to get ahead in this galaxy. And having someone with their own massive information network to work on his side would be a good idea.

"Fall back?" Liara questioned with a wince as he lifted her up effortlessly, "To where? If we let them gather with the rest of their forces and hit one of the ships crucial areas we won't-"

"The other mercs are dead." He interrupted as he ran, the sound of the Krogan bellowing furiously behind them as he charged growing louder.

"Dead? But they only breached ten minutes ago!" Liara exclaimed in disbelief.

"And they only lasted five." Alex replied with a smirk, "Where are the medical supp-"

"DIE FREAK!" The krogan interrupted with a roar as he tried to broad side Alex.

The super human jumped, back flipping right over the krogan while Liara screamed, "GODDESS PROTECT ME!", and hanging on tight. The krogan ran right into the wall and stumbled before charging again furiously.

"God damn you're stubborn." Alex grunted before he stopped suddenly, spinning and planting his foot on the krogan chest. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to put enough force into it to kill him or even pierce the morons armor. But it was however, powerful enough to send him flying back down the hall almost thirty feet, "Dipshit." He chuckled darkly and continued running.

* * *

"Where's the damn medigel?" Alex demanded as he riffled through the cabinets in the medical wing. He sealed the door behind him because that annoyingly loud krogan, and the rest of the merc attack force, were following them.

"Third drawer from the left." Liara replied as she held a hand over both of her bullet wounds, Alex had laid her on one of the medical beds and so far her wounds were doing somewhat better. The bleeding had slowed down and it only really hurt when she moved... Which was good she supposed.

"Got it." He said suddenly before walking back over hurriedly, "When you can walk again head to the command center, I'll be finished in a few minutes." He stated while handing her the medigel.

Liara gladly took it and sighed in relief as she gingerly applied it to her wounds, the cooling gel acting to seal the wounds and stop any further bleeding while stimulating her cells to increase the healing rate. Once the pain subsided she looked at Alex questioningly, "There are still at least twenty of them left, and you will take care of them all in a few minutes?"

"Well I'm just as strong as I was when I stopped Blackwatch the first time... So yes," He said simply while his right arm turned into a jagged black and steel colored whip. He lashed out with it a few times as practice, "Haven't used this in a while." He sighed nostalgically.

The wounded asari sweat dropped as she watched, his shape shifting still very unsettling, "Right... Well... I suppose be careful, if you can..."

"Tch, I'm not as weak as you pathetic creatures." He scoffed while walking to the door, the sound of orders being shouted and men moving into position was clear on the other side, "Once this is over though... I'll have my own plans to make..." He smirked before forming his shield on his opposite hand and opening the door.

Liara got up as quickly as she could, heading out the opposite door of the medical wing and rushing off down the hall and to the command center so she could seal it off while she waited for him. The sound of gunfire and screaming followed her out.

The moment the first barrage of bullets had stopped, Alex pulled back his whipfist and slung it forward, the narrow halls making this painfully easy. The bladed whip speared through the mercenaries right down the middle of the hallway, killing over half of them in an instant.

Alex smirked wickedly as he started absorbing their biomass into him through the extended limb. Their bodies breaking down, flesh melting, bones snapping as he consumed them all at once. The few left tried to run, all except that loud mouthed Krogan.

"Whatever you are... I'm going to kill you!" He bellowed and charged, his body alight with biotic aura.

"Oh really?" Alex chuckled as his arm retracted, "Because from where I'm standing you-"

Being a man of science, Alex found himself trying to comprehend what just happened. He found himself trying to understand why he was just laid flat on his back, and WHY. THE. FUCK. It felt like a truck just slammed into him, while he was picking himself off the floor. The krogan standing over him, having some how covered the gap between them in seconds.

"Seems you're not too well acquainted with biotics eh freak?" He chuckled deeply while standing over him and cracking his knuckles, having somehow managed to fix the bones in his fingers, "I've seen you fight, you focus on mutilating your opponents, tearing them apart... Well let's see how that works for you when you can't touch me!" He jumped up into the air, his body glowing brightly with biotic aura that channeled into his right fist.

And before Alex could even finish bringing up his armor the krogan came down. Unleashing a massive biotic Nova on impact. The blast sent Alex flying back into the medical wing as well as tore up the floor panels.

"Fucker." Alex spat as he stood up, any injured internal organs or bones immediately fixing themselves, and finished surrounding his body in the jagged black bio armor.

The krogans arm lit up as a large Warp orb formed, "You wanna play that game fine, I'll tear your armor apart!"

"The fuck you will!" Alex hissed and launched forward, his arms forming into razor claws.

But before he could get close enough to rip the smug krogan apart he was hit by a Throw attack sent from the krogans left hand. It flung him right off his feet and he slammed into the ceiling.

"Pathetic!" The krogan laughed before throwing the Warp into the mix.

And on impact with Alex's already lifted form, a biotic explosion was unleashed that shattered sections of his armor and sent him crashing through several medical beds before he skidded to a stop against the wall.

As he stood up Alex gripped his side, feeling a strange new sense of pain. His body wasn't regenerating, and his armor was crumbling around him.

_Something's wrong... These biotics are fucking with my body,_ He thought, narrowing his eyes at the Krogan, _Come on you stupid body, time for all that adapting and overcoming shit you used to pull out of your ass to save us before..._

Ducking down he narrowly avoided a second Warp shot that the krogan fired off, "My mercenaries may be too big of pussies to see through your scare tactics but I don't back down from a fight, killing a monster like you and turning your body over to somebody like Cerberus will set me up for life."

"Too bad you can't kill me." Alex growled in response while forming the muscle mass arms. His body was charging for a powerful mass dash forward.

"Well you've got a quad I'll give you that," He chuckled in response, the biotic aura surrounding him again as he prepared to charge, "Let's see what you've got monster!"

And with that the two blasted forward, the krogan launching off with his biotic charge while Alex burst forth with a powerful dash. On impact the collision of Alex's high density fist and the krogans entire biotically charged body resulted in an explosion that tore the medical wing asunder.

And engulfed both of them.

**...**

Liara nearly stumbled and fell over when the halls were rocked by the force of that explosion. She gasped and looked back towards the halls leading to the medical wing, half wanting to run back and see what was happening and half wanting to run even faster.

"Goddess, Mercer you better not get yourself killed." She sighed and kept moving, reaching the command center a few minutes later and sealing the door behind her. Quickly getting on the monitor that she could view the ships other areas through and finding the med bay.

"Goddess no..."

**...**

"Shit," The krogan chuckled as he stood up, body sore and dust falling off of him, his armor in shambles and barriers long gone,"Well I'll give you that one monster, I didn't expect you to charge back."

Eyes scanning the room he spotted Alex's limp form a short ways away. Smirking triumphantly he lumbered over to him and lifted the pitiful human freak up by the collar of his shirt.

"I'll turn your body over to Cerberus," He said to the seemingly unconscious human, "They'll have their fun cutting you up, for science or whatever bullshit excuse they need, not that anyone should care what happens to a monster like you."

And that was when the arrogant Krogans fate was sealed. A faint red aura, mimicking that of biotic aura, began surrounding Alex's body. His lips cracked open into a sinister grin before his hand grabbed the Krogan by the throat.

"You really like the sound of your own voice don't you?" He asked smugly before suddenly planting his free hand on the Krogan's chest, unleashing a powerful biotic Throw that sent him clear across the already ruined medical wing.

On impactwith the wall the krogan coughed blood, he could feel the split in his sternum where the Throw had hit. His armor too broken to defend him now.

"Honestly you're no different than every other person I've killed," Alex chuckled while walking towards him, "You think you have the upper hand for even a split second and suddenly you throw caution to the wind and put yourself on the top of my shit list." Lifting up his hand he used a Pull, the Krogan flinging back across the room like a ragdoll and being caught by the throat again where he gagged.

But before he could even struggle Alex choke slammed him into the floor hard enough to break any ribs that were still intact, "Y-You fucker," He spat, blood running from his mouth, "I-If you could use b-biotics this whole time why did you even-"

He was silenced as Mercer planted a foot on his throat, "Speak when spoken too you little shit," He spat, "But to answer your question, I didn't, my body adapted to you," He smirked wickedly, as the Krogan's eyes widened in shock, "You hit me with that shit so much that my body started copying it... It's far from perfect, but it was enough to throw you off guard."

The Krogan growled in anger, suddenly reaching down and grabbing the pistol from his holster and bringing it up, "DIE MONSTER!" And he fired, the bullet passing right through Alex's lower jaw and out the top of his hooded head, making the krogan grin victoriously.

But just as soon as blood started leaking from the holes they started closing right back up, "Let me explain something to you dumbass," He removed his foot and kicked the krogan hard in the ribs, using his strength to send him skidding across the floor and crashing into a table, "I am not just a monster," Alex hissed as he stormed towards him, "I am _THE_ monster, I'll find my way to the top of the food chain again and nothing will be able to stop me," He reached down and lifted up the Krogan by his throat once more, the last impact had broken his spine, making any struggles almost impossible now, "So when you get to the afterlife you tell whatever god you pray too that I don't plan on showing up any time soon," He brought the krogan close, eyes only inches apart, "Tell them that Alex Mercer, has been unleashed and from this day forward he's gonna make sure that stupid fucks like you find their way to hell by way of a bloody death..." Tendrils began snaking their way out of Alex's body, sinking into the Krogan flesh while he cried out in agony, "Now you can die." Alex chuckled as he started consuming the krogan.

And in the command center, where Liara watched it all, she could no longer contain herself. Lurching forward and holding her stomach, she threw up all over the console.

* * *

**So I suppose this is the first chapter with heavy combat involving Alex, sorry if it wasn't up to par I'm not exactly too confident in my ability to write his fighting correctly :( **


	5. Revelation

**Two chapters in one day I must be out of my mind lol the real reason is because I'll be busy tomorrow so you can have this today :D**

**Before I begin I would like to address some of the complaints I got for the OP biotic krogan from last chapter lol**

**I understand he was way stronger than a normal biotic could be, and I don't really have anything to say to disprove that, but when I wrote him all I could think of was that obnoxiously overpowered Krogan Vanguard class from ME3 multiplayer XD **

**And as for the attacks actually hurting Alex, well for one, Alex has never encountered Biotics before so obviously he was caught off guard. Warp attacks are supposed to be used to destroy armor, so yeah it breaking his bio armor makes sense sort of. And as for him being lifted so easily, well obviously he doesn't know much about biotic powers, so he just wasn't aware that he could have been saved from lifting by making himself heavier. **

**I guess my point is that in this new time period many things will be trial and error for him. Like when he is forced to deal with tech attacks and things like special ammunition (Cryo/Inceneration rounds) and all of that will challenge him in some way. But in the end he will be much stronger for it.**

* * *

Alex didn't return to the command center until he had finished off every last mercenary... Well, all except for one.

"Why did you bring him here?" Liara asked, having cleaned up most of her mess and watching Alex carefully as he entered dragging the injured turian captain that had been leading the mercenaries.

"Because he has two things that I want," Alex replied sharply as he tossed the man onto a table, "The first being information... Get me some medigel before this prick bleeds out."

Liara narrowed her eyes slightly, "Fine... But after that we need to talk." Her voice was surprisingly stern.

Mercer raised an eyebrow at her tone, "Is there a problem?"

"As a matter of fact there is," She huffed and tossed him a small dose of medigel, "You seem to think I'm supposed to just do whatever you say."

Alex's response was a short bark of laughter, "Well look at that the lower organism has finally grown a spine," He mocked as he applied it to the turian, "About damn time."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Liara demanded, her face flushing with anger.

"You're weak," He said simply, "Without those biotics you'd have been dead a long long time ago."

"And without that plague inside you you wouldn't be alive at all!" She snapped suddenly.

"..." Alex's silence was definitely not what she wanted to hear in response, "Fair enough... Now then." Alex stood up and smacked the injured turian upside the head, "Rise and shine Captain we've got things to talk about." He ordered.

The captian jolted when he was smacked and opened his emerald eyes, gasping when he saw Alex and tried to move away but was only met by red hot pain from his wounds.

"Relax turian I don't plan on killing you," Alex scoffed, "As it turns out you might be a very big help to me, so I have a deal."

"I-I would never... Never help a monster like you..." He replied, panting and trying to retain even a modicum of confidence in his voice.

And failing miserably.

"Oh really?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "Well perhaps you'd be more eager to help if I were to mention that I know where your family is... How to get there, and how to kill them?"

The turians eyes widened with shock, "H-How could you possibly know-"

"I read your palm big guy," Alex said cryptically with a smirk, "So you listen to my offer, and if you don't want to help then fine go ahead home... Or, I can kill you and your family... The latter first, that always makes it more fun."

The turian looked into his eyes, hard as it was, trying to discern whether or not this freak was telling the truth. But from what he saw earlier, the way he butchered those mercenaries...

_If he wanted me dead I wouldn't be here..._ The captain concluded before narrowing his eyes at Alex, "Speak monster."

Mercer chuckled, "Acting tough won't change a damn thing... Try to remember that," He stated before he began pacing back and forth, Liara was also listening intently as she was just as confused as the Turian, "As you can imagine, I'm not your average human... In fact I'm not even human," Alex shrugged, locking his hands behind his back, "My name is Alex Mercer, formerly the Monster of Manhattan, or Zeus or whatever they labeled me as during my time on Earth... As hard as you may find it to believe, I reformed from a drop of blood just two days ago using the body of some stupid batarian."

Liara cringed in remembrance. While the turian captain just watched in disbelief.

"I have no interest in going back to Earth and continuing my plans for remaking humanity... And that means I need to try and create some semblance of a life for myself here in this interesting new galaxy," He sighed shaking his head, "Unfortunately my doctor friend over there has informed me that there is a sentient race of ancient machines planning on wiping out all organic life in the galaxy."

"Wait I never told-"

"Read your palm." Alex cut her off with a smug grin and Liara suddenly remembered that at the same time she was in his head he was in hers.

"And you expect me to believe that?" The turian spat, "A race of machines that could wipe out all life? Give me a break!"

"You want proof? Is it really that hard to believe?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow, "You yourself know about the Geth, a race of machines that apparently harbor a lot of hatred for organics, and even after you have seen what I can do, a monster made by mankind! You still don't think that something as outlandish as the Reapers is possible?"

The turian looked down, his mind troubled by this information, "What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Simple really," Alex shrugged, "I want this galaxy to keep moving, but that means defeating the Reapers, and that means we need a formidable fighting force to battle the Reapers... And I think my own personal army would make for a good asset..."

The turian scoffed, "You want me to work for you?"

"That's right," He nodded simply, "I picked at your brain, I know that you're a very experienced mercenary with a brutal but efficient record... I think you'd be much better off working with myself, and the new Shadow Broker."

The turian's eyes widened as he looked at Liara, "You... You did this, and you really think you've got what it takes to replace the broker?"

Liara coughed lightly and cleared her throat, "Well... I was capable of killing one of his Spectre agents and tracking him down to this location... So yes, and I have already been running most of his operations for the past few days and none of his contacts know any better."

"Think about it Theus," Alex spread his arms wide, "You could be apart of this, working right alongside the most powerful information network and the most powerful weapon in the galaxy," He smirked referring to himself, "And consider this, the more you help our chances with the Reapers the better chance your family has of surviving."

The troubled turian sat there for a long time. So long that Liara left the two alone to go get herself some coffee, but when he spoke his words were calm and cold.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect them... So you give me recruits, weapons and credits, and I'll give you a well trained army."

And just like that the gears of fate started turning.

* * *

_He should have called by now..._ Thought the worried older women as she sat in the kitchen of her lovely home. Checking her omni-tool every few minutes to make sure she hadn't lost a signal or anything that could have prevented her from getting his call.

She was just about to turn in for the night when her device beeped and she quickly answered it.

"Hello!?"

"Easy babe, it's me," Theus smiled faintly as he saw her face through the screen, "Sorry I'm late..."

She sighed in relief at the sight of him, "Oh thank goodness, I was so worried... When you said you were heading off on another mission so last minute..."

"Relax Alana," He chuckled softly, "The mission went south... To say the least, but I made it out okay... Better than okay actually, I've been promoted, so to speak."

"Promoted?" She raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk spreading across her lips, "And what does that mean exactly?"

"That I'm gonna be bringing home a bigger check than you can handle," Theus answered smugly, "Unfortunately it also means I'll be a little later than usual."

"Oh really? And what exactly is your new job?" The human woman pressed, eager to know.

"I'm gonna be training some forces for a very wealthy and powerful man," Theus explained, "I doubt you've heard of him, names Alex Mercer."

A chill jolted down her spine, but she kept the fear she suddenly felt from showing on her face, "O-Oh really," She forced a smile, "You're right, I've never heard of him." She lied, as a little girl she used to hear her mother mention that name... And when she had grown, after joining the same group that her grandfather had been apart of... She knew that the name Alex Mercer, was one to be feared.

_But he's supposed to be dead..._ She thought.

"Is your tool on the fritz again?" Theus' voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, I'm sorry I didn't catch that last part." Alana quickly recovered with a smile.

"I said I'll be home in a few days," He repeated, "Until then you take care, I'm gonna get some sleep it's been a rough day."

"Right right, I'll see you then." She smiled before hanging up. The moment the call disconnected she went looking for that old number she saved. It had been so long since she retired that she didn't even think it would still be there. Swallowing hard she dialed it in and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After what felt like an hour the screen flickered to life only to be immediately blacked out.

"How did you get this number?" An electronically altered voice asked sharply.

"This is agent Alana Rooks," She said calmly, "The king is back on the board I repeat the king is back on the board."

Silence.

Agonizingly long silence.

Until finally.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

**Yes yes this chapter was the shortest so far but before you crucify me for lack of content let me explain lol**

**This is officially the end of the first Arc of the story, appropriately dubbed "The Awakening" And from here we move on to the next Arc, "False Gods" **

**So the reason this was short is because I was just simply finishing up things that have been started and foreshadowing some future events ;) hope you enjoyed. I won't be able to post another chapter until like either sunday or monday (Most likely monday because my graduation ceremony is sunday) so sorry I guess **


	6. The Reason

**Sorry this was late, just a quick note before we get started.**

**This Arc is gonna get dark fast, so don't crucify me for starting on a lighter note XD Because I'm in a good mood and had a thought the other day that made me laugh really hard**

* * *

Liara was awoken by the sound of music coming from far far down the halls of the ship. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she quickly got dressed and went to investigate. The sound of it getting louder as she neared the Armory, and the lyrics became much more clear.

_"-Oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly slowly_

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
_Count the headlights on the highway_  
_Lay me down in-"_

"Morning Ma'am," Theus said suddenly as the music stopped, by now Liara had entered the doorway and was looking at the turian with her head tilted in confusion, "Sorry if I woke you, just needed something to help steady my nerves."

"Don't be," Alex shrugged, seemingly appearing from the shadows at the other side of the room as he inspected some of the heavy weapons, "It's a good song."

Liara rubbed her eyes, "Am I still asleep?" She asked herself, not believing that she just walked in on both a battle hardened turian captain and Alex Mercer listening to an earthling love song.

"Hey there isn't anything wrong with enjoying the classics," Alex pointed out, "And Elton John is way better than the crap you find on the extranet nowadays."

Theus chuckled slightly embarrassed as he finished loading an ammo block into his Vindicator and attaching an incendiary mod, "Well normally I would disagree with that... Something that mushy is not what a turian should be listening too... But my wife is human, and she plays this crap every chance she gets," He sighed shaking his head when Liara giggled in amusement, "Unfortunately I've been hooked."

"That is um... Very sweet Theus," Liara smiled, holding back a few more giggles, "But we should get back to business... When are you departing?"

Theus grunted as he hefted up a bag over his shoulder, "Right now, I told Alana I'd be back in a few days, so I need to pop in for a quick visit before I head to the training vessel." It had been three days since the mercenaries attack, in that time Alex had managed gather a few assets using money he collected from some very very old accounts.

"Training vessel?" Liara repeated confused.

"I took the liberty of acquiring a frigate that the good Captain could use to train my forces," Alex shrugged, "Better there than here."

Liara nodded slowly, "I suppose that is a good thing..." Although she didn't like the way he said "My forces", "Alex, do you mind if we have a talk? In the command center."

Raising an eyebrow Alex watched her carefully, "I guess I could use a break..." Giving a nod to Theus, both of them left the armory and headed for the ships main room.

Upon arrival Liara offered him a chair, "Sit, now." She ordered.

Alex chuckled in amusement and took his seat, "Whatever you want doc."

"Quiet," She said sharply and began pacing back and forth, "I have been noticing, Alex, that ever since you were awoken you seem to believe that this ship belongs to you."

"It doesn't?"

"No, it does not." Liara asserted, "Ever since you were awoken by me you talk down to me and act like you can do whatever you want!" She huffed angrily, "Well let me tell you Mercer, I fought hard to get here and I won't be usurped by you of all people."

Alex sighed leaning back in his chair, "Relax doc-"

"I have a name!"

"Fine, Ms. T'soni," He corrected himself and rolled his eyes, "I have no interesting in taking over your ship, I'm smart enough to know that you're more useful as an ally than an enemy."

"And who said I wanted you as my ally?" She scoffed crossing her arms.

"Oh please Liara you and I both know that when the Reapers show up you'll need every asset possible to weather the storm," Alex smirked, locking his fingers behind his head casually, "And I have no intention of letting a bunch of machines harvest the galaxy... So trust me when I say that I plan on fighting the Reapers just as hard as you will."

Liara narrowed her eyes at him, "You may say that you're an ally, but I saw what you've done... I know that when push comes to shove you're the only one you care about, and you said that humans were selfish," She waved a hand dismissively, "Forgive my coldness but I will never accept you as someone I can trust..."

And with that she left, storming out of the room, and glad she had a chance to vent her anger. Also glad that he hadn't decided to carve her up for it... At least not yet.

Alex sat in the chair silently for a few minutes thinking on what she said. He had to agree, if he was in her shoes he'd make the same untrustworthy decision. By all rights, Alex Mercer was a monster. A weapon created by accident that could do nothing but destroy.

And since waking up and learning about this looming threat known as the Reapers he decided that if he could only destroy then he would destroy them...

But then what?

And now Alex Mercer found himself asking the same question he did over a century ago, after stopping the first infection.

_Where do I fit in now?_

After the war was over, after it was all said and done he couldn't just rejoin society as a geneticist could he? He had the experience to be whatever he wanted in terms of work, or he could just travel... But would it be possible for him to live without some kind of conflict? Consuming to live wasn't really a life he found desirable.

This galaxy, these people, Liara... They were a real pain in ass but they were starting to make him think.

Think that maybe, in the grand scheme of things, people like him, monsters like him... Maybe they were supposed to die, in the end they don't have a place in the world other than murder and mayhem...

Thinking back to what he'd done in Manhattan, releasing the virus not once but twice! He knew he wasn't the good guy, he was a sociopathic murderer that lost every shred of humanity he might have retained since waking up in that morgue. He tried to change the world, telling himself it was for the better that humanity become one single conscious mind...

No more fear, no more war, no more sickness or plight. That would have been utopia right?

But somehow, in the end he was dealt the swift hand of judgement by James Heller. A man with no more intelligence then your common grunt, and no more aspiration than getting his daughter back.

And since that defeat humanity didn't just survive it thrived! Joining the galactic community, spreading colonies throughout space and now, thanks to Shepard, they had a seat on the Citadel Council!

_Shepard._ That name rang in his mind.

She was the exemplar of humanities greatness. She fought, she sacrificed, she saved. She was the only human Mercer had ever seen, through Liara's memories only, that was truly selfless.

And because of that she was able to stop a Reaper from starting the invasion that would have destroyed the galaxy.

Maybe Alex had it all wrong. Maybe humanities strength didn't come from how much they were willing to sacrifice but from what they were fighting for...

Shepard stopped the Reaper invasion because she was fighting for everyone... Her actions showed that time and time again she would do whatever it takes to save everyone. Even sacrificing human lives to save those prick Councilors.

And James Heller... All he wanted was to save his daughter in the end. His revenge against Blackwatch and Alex were completely driven by his desire to save Amaya once he learned she was alive.

Alex chuckled as he remembered what Heller said before their battle.

_"You're gonna tell me where she is! Either on your own, or after I SKULL FUCK YOU! And drain your memories out the hole!"_

They had a reason, Alex realized, They all had a reason to keep fighting when it appeared hopeless. When the odds were stacked against them.

_Just like when I..._ His mind flashed through the memories of the first infection. And his own bloody crusade against Blackwatch, _Back then... I was fighting for revenge... I was fighting for Dana..._ He remembered his own words to Randall aboard the Raven.

"_I won't let you erase New York like you erased hope!"_

Let.

Let.

Let.

Why did the other people of New York matter? Sure Dana would have been killed, but she was just one person... But at the time he wasn't just fighting for Dana, he slaughtered Blackwatch, he destroyed the infected, all for those innocent people caught in the crossfire. For all those Marines and Armed Forces that were being forced to lay down their lives against monsters that Alex created by unleashing the virus.

Did he fight for them?

Sighing heavily and shaking his head, Alex knew too much time had passed for him to really remember. Alex was a man of science, he couldn't just accept that having a reason to fight would make you any stronger. There was no physical evidence to prove it!

Getting up from the chair Alex decided he was going to take another look at the past. Maybe find some kind of meaning or maybe just take his mind off this angst shit. However his departure was interrupted by the sound of a Broker Agent calling in.

Shrugging Alex went to get it, figuring he could just tell Liara what the message was. Activating the voice altering filter he opened the comm channel.

"Something new to report?"

"Yes sir, I've got a message from Alliance Admiral Steven Hackett." She replied.

Alex blinked in surprise, "What is the nature of this message?"

"He says he'll only tell you directly... But he's offering a hell of a lot of credits for this one and some juicy intel."

"Hmm... Patch him through."

"Sir?"

"Do it."

The sounds changed and within a few seconds Alex could hear the voice of the older Admiral coming through.

"Admiral Hackett I presume?" Alex smirked slightly.

"Correct, and this is the Shadow Broker?" He asked cautiously.

"Correct, now tell me what you've got that makes you think you're important enough to contact me directly?" Alex demanded sharply.

Alex could practically hear his eyes narrowing on the other end and suppressed an amused laugh.

"Normally I would never even consider trying to hire your kind of help... However, circumstances are too extreme for me to sit idly by and my best soldier is currently indisposed," Hackett said distastefully but retained some modicum of respect in his voice, "I have a friend out in Batarian Space researching a possible Reaper invasion..."

Now that caught Alex's attention, "Reapers huh? So you believe that crap?"

"Don't try to lie to me Broker, I know you've seen what Sovereign was capable of at the Citadel, that is far beyond anything our technology can produce," The Admiral replied, "Somewhere you believe that the Reapers are coming... And right now I've got someone trying to find out when and where so I need your help to retrieve her."

Alex thought it over for a few minutes, knowing this could be his chance to see some evidence of the Reapers for himself, "What do you need?"

"She was captured in the Bahak System, taken to a prison on Aratoht under charges of terrorism," Hackett explained, "The batarians don't trust humans, but they don't know what she does... I need her out of that prison, so you'll have to send in your best man alone, if they see a group of armed mercenaries they'll kill her... this has to be subtle."

"We can be very subtle," Alex said with a chuckle, "Send the coordinates and what data you have, your friend will be back to work in two days."

"Done," Hackett responded as the data was transferred, "You'll get paid when the job is finished... Hackett out."

As the link ended Mercer stepped back from the council, looking over the data.

_Breaking into a batarian prison... Simple enough._ He shrugged as he loaded the information to the omni-tool Liara had given him. It was a pretty useless tool for him but having a communicator was nice.

Alex left a message behind on one of the computers simply saying he had to take care of some business and he'd be back within the week. Hopefully Liara wouldn't try contacting him until it was over, and hopefully he could finish this quick and learn something about the Reapers.

Heading for one of the shuttle hangars he noticed Theus' ship was just taking off into the skies as he arrived. Picking out a shuttle model he knew how to fly, thanks to those stupid mercs he devoured, he climbed in and started it up. As he ascended from the hangar and into orbit around the planet he made way for the nearest Mass Relay, typing in the coordinates as he went before leaning back in his chair.

Closing his eyes after setting the auto pilot Alex took some time to think.

_What am I fighting for?_ He questioned curiously, this mission wasn't a necessity, he didn't care about money or information from Hackett, Liara might have but Alex had answered the call anyways. And now he was on his way to break some researcher out of prison, and he still had no idea why.

For now, he decided, it was just because he wanted to learn more about the Reapers.

Unfortunately for him, Alex had no idea what he was getting himself into.


	7. Lies

**Sorry this is so late lol I just finished moving out of my house**

* * *

The air billowed past Alex's hood and face as he dropped through the sky, passing through dark rain clouds that instantly soaked his body. Far far far below him he could see the batarian prison, or at least the top of it, as he knew it was mostly buried underground thanks to some old files the Broker had saved on the place.

And the scans also showed a short range aerial detection grid. Knowing he had to get in quiet Alex too a rather impractical approach. Rather than landing further away and heading in on foot he just dropped in from low orbit, setting his shuttle to land outside the range of the prisons low defenses.

His body was now angled as he dropped down, diving through the sky at high speed. His body was fine taking the intense pressure and shear force of diving through the air at such high velocity and as he got low enough Alex spread his arms and legs, shifting his mass to make himself lighter so he could glide easily down to the surface. The moment he hit the ground Alex tucked and rolled to muffle the sound of his impact with the buildings roof.

Quickly he looked around to make sure no one had seen him. Luckily it was nearly pitch black from the storm clouds so chances of that were slim and none, also the heavy rain and lightning would help to block out any noises he might make.

Hopping off the roof he made his way down one of the alleyways between buildings until he spotted a lone batarian enjoying a smoke beneath a well lit overhang just up ahead. Smirking, Alex darted through the shadows quickly, deciding the best way to make it through here would be to take a disguise. He ran up the adjacent wall and jumped for the overhang, one arm lashing out for the batarians throat.

And before the poor bastard could even drop his cigarette, Alex's powerful hand crushed his throat like a plastic straw. Blood spurted from the between the aliens teeth as he gagged for breath, before he could make any other noises however, Alex snapped his spine with a simple squeeze. And then the consumption began, those sickly tendrils piercing into the batarians limp body and ripping him apart, taking the pieces back into Alex.

"Interesting..." He muttered as he took on the batarians form, looking through his memories of this place thoroughly, "Seems this Dr. Kenson is more important than I thought..."

"Hey Therok!" A voice called as the door behind Alex opened, "What the hell was that noise?"

The newly disguised Alex turned quickly, shouldering the rifle that the guard was carrying prior to consumption, "Just some fucking varren," He waved a hand dismissively, "Nothing to worry about."

"Well then get your ass in here we're moving the prisoner," The new batarian ordered, hiking a thumb over his shoulder, "Apparently her rambling's getting on the wardens nerves so we're moving her to the lower levels for interrogation."

"Right." He nodded and walked past him, heading for the stairs that lead to Kenson's holding cell.

"Can't believe this crazy bitch wants to destroy the mass relay." The other batarian guard scoffed as they descended.

Alex nodded, "Well you know these fucking humans are all out to get us."

"Can't argue that," The guard, that Therok's memories said was named Byol, replied shaking his head, "Too bad the Council is too busy sucking up to the supposed saviors to realize it."

Alex found his eyes wandering up and down the walls as they reached the next floor. He smirked when he noticed that there were no security cameras that he would have to worry about so the moment that they passed through a shadowy area he stabbed Byol right through the chest and consumed him quickly, before continuing down the hall to the prison cell.

He could hear a few batarians inside talking as well as Dr. Kenson, she was rambling something about how the Reapers were coming and they were all going to die if she remained here. Alex smirked to himself as he opened the door.

"Therok?" One of the batarians questioned, both of them turning on him, "What's going on?"

"Prisoner transfer." He said simply, "Warden wants her taken to the lower levels."

"I thought Byol had that duty?" The other questioned suspiciously.

"He's taking a leak now are you gonna hand her over or keep wasting my time?" Alex challenged, crossing his arms and narrowing all four eyes at them both.

"Tch... Fine, asshole." The first said with a sneer as he released Kenson from the kinetic restraints. Letting her drop to the floor before kicking her in the back to make her move, "Go on bitch, I was getting tired of your shit anyways."

Alex ignored the brutality for the sake of staying undercover and roughly grabbed Kenson's wrist, "Lets move." He ordered and started storming out, practically dragging her behind him as he made a turn towards the nearest shuttle bay.

"You son of a bitch!" She hissed furiously as she was pulled along, the doctor looked nearly as old as Hackett and was currently stuck in her prison garb of orange top and loose black pants.

"Will you shut up." Alex sighed as he walked.

"Do what you will to me but when the Reapers arrive you will all die!" She shouted.

Getting tired of her shouting he turned, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall, "Listen you stupid little shit," He hissed in a low voice, "I'm a friend of Admiral Hacketts... I'm going to get you out of here so will you please shut the fuck up!" She didn't need to know he was with the Shadow Broker, because technically he wasn't.

Kenson was silenced immediately, although unable to speak anyways because of Alex's well placed hand, she looked him up and down curiously as if trying to size him up. After a few minutes of evaluation she nodded slowly and Alex let go.

"Where are we going?" She whispered as they started off down the hall again.

"The shuttle bay, from there we're stealing a ship and getting off this rock so you can tell me what you know." He replied, peeking around the next corner slowly to make sure nobody was there before continuing on. They reached the shuttle doors and he entered the code to open them, "If we're lucky nobody will notice we're gone until it's too-" Alex stopped as he saw the hangar was packed full of batarians, loading equipment and working on ships.

And immediately they stopped, all eyes glued on him and the currently petrified doctor, "Therok, what the fuck are you doing with the prisoner."

_Shit. _Alex thought as he tried to find some excuse to prevent bullets from flying.

He didn't want to fight for two reasons.

One being that he still needed to hear this intel from Kenson. And the other being that he had no interest in revealing his abilities to the rest of the galaxy... Not yet at least, so if he could prevent word from getting out that Zeus was still at large he would do it. His mind rapidly scanned through Therok's and Byol's memories to find a solution.

And just as the batarian's were reaching for their weapons he hit the jackpot.

"Sorry boys, I suppose it's about time you learned the truth." He sighed releasing Kenson's arm, "The reason I was transferred to this system so suddenly is because I'm working with one of Khar'Shan's elite undercover groups known as the Koivet Mah," My god he loved lying to idiots, "I came here from Khar'Shan to investigate what these humans were doing in our system, but because this little bitch appears to be planning a very very large terrorist attack on our system I've been ordered to take her back to the Home World, and let them interrogate her to find out who she is working with."

All around the room, weapons were slowly being lowered, "I always thought the Koivet Mah was a myth..." Someone muttered.

Alex almost laughed, having found the memory of an old story inside Therok's brain, just a stupid kids story... And these morons totally fell for it. Something about pulling this off, just in the nick of time gave him a rush.

"I am sorry to say that I must return to Khar'Shan immediately," Alex went on calmly, "But I would advise that you send word to evacuate the colony in this system," He added, "We believe they plan to destroy the mass relay within the next few weeks however we don't know how or when... If you begin evacuation now it should throw off their plans."

A tall batarian in heavy armor stepped forward, Alex knew him as the Warden of this prison. He eyed the disguised batarian cautiously before slowly nodding, "We will send the word... You have our thanks brother, give my regards to your captain."

"Yes sir." Alex nodded respectfully and tilted his head to the left, a sign of respect among batarians. And oddly enough they responded in kind with their own head tilts to the left before getting to work prepping the shuttle the two could take.

Kenson remained silent, Mercer's act so good even she was believing it.

When the shuttle was ready "Therok" and Dr. Kenson quickly boarded, Alex gave a final salute to the batarians and closed the doors. He went to the pilots seat and took his spot, telling the autopilot to get them into orbit for now.

"Alright doc," He sighed in relief that it was over, "Tell me what you know about the Reapers."

"You know of my work?... Then I suppose you were sent by Hackett," She replied cautiously, "Very well, I will tell you what I have found out, set a course for the asteroid belt near the Mass Relay so we can get back to my team."

"Right." Alex nodded and set the course before taking a seat across from her, "So about the invasion..."

Kenson nodded, "Some weeks ago we discovered a Reaper artifact in this system when tracking some strange energy readings, of course at the time we had no idea what it was or how it got here... However, running scans and comparing it to the debris left by Sovereign on the Citadel showed us that it was of the same material and most likely the same origin."

Alex, still in batarian disguise, nodded, "But what makes you think there's an invasion coming?"

"The artifact has been releasing energy pulses," She explained almost eagerly, "It happens on a regular interval but the time between pulses is getting shorter and shorter, we believe that when the stream of pulses is constant it means the Reapers are here."

"Hmm... I suppose that makes since," Alex replied placing a hand on his chin in thought, "So what is this I hear about destroying the Mass Relay?"

"Yes we believe that it would be the only way to stop them," She replied, "We believe the Reapers will be arriving in this system, and if they manage to access the Alpha Relay here they could jump to any system in the galaxy, we'd be unable to track their movements and we'd have no chance at being ready for them... So my colleagues and I have devised a plan... We attached powerful rockets to the massive asteroid our base is situated on and we were planning to send it crashing into the Mass Relay. It most likely wouldn't stop them entirely, but if they are forced to travel across open space it would take them months or maybe even years to get to another Relay."

"Crude... But most likely effective," Alex shrugged simply, "So what do you need to get the project back up and running?"

"We're ready to go," Kenson answered immediately, "Before the project was halted it wasn't a question of could we, it was a question of should we... But now that you have got them evacuating the colony we will wait until they are gone to start the project up."

"Good," He nodded and leaned back in his seat, "The quicker we stop these Reapers the better... If you would be so kind doc, please forward me the information you have on the artifact and the Reapers."

"Of course." She nodded with a smile and brought up her omnitool to send the data, "Oh my, I completely forgot I need to contact my team!" She yelped and started activating the comms, "Hello? This is Dr. Kenson, I'm on my way back to the project."

"Kenson?" A young man replied, "What happened we thought you were captured."

"I was, but a batarian operative working for Hackett broke me out and we're on our way back," She said and flashed a grateful smile at Alex, "Please be ready for us."

"Oh of course Doctor," The man responded, his voice taking a bit of an amused tone, "We'll have everything ready for you."

Alex didn't really like the sound of that...


	8. Betrayal

The station was... Suspicious, to say the least. At least in Alex's opinion, considering everyone seemed rather cheerful even though the countdown to Armageddon clock said the Reapers were only two and a half days away. When he questioned Kenson about this she simply stated that they were all happy to be going home now that the project was coming to a close.

_Bullshit._ Was Alex's immediate thought on the matter.

Something about this was wrong, Alex may have been a paranoid person but this was way beyond simple irrational suspicions. A sense of foreboding hung in the air as they entered the chamber which contained the Reaper Relic. A massive black metal device emanating pulses of blue energy every few minutes.

"So you just leave it sitting out here in the open?" Alex questioned, still in batarian form.

"Everything is okay don't worry Therok," Kenson smiled and patted him on the back, "We'll start up the project in a moment, you just need to see the vision..."

"The vis-" Alex was cut off as a massive pulse from the artifact rocked the chamber, only problem was he was the only person feeling the tremor. Images began flashing through his mind similar to how memories did after consumption. He saw the Milky Way Galaxy from afar, seemingly peaceful until it closed in on their current system.

Hundreds, thousands, no maybe even millions of ships were were moving in from the darkness that existed beyond their galaxy. Each massive in size, though some were indefinitely smaller than the rest, and all shaped just like the images of Sovereign he'd recovered from Liara's mind. And then the images turned to planets burning, people screaming! Horrible chaotic madness as the Reapers destroyed all that stood before them, showing humans being turned into those zombie-like husks.

And then it attacked.

Cringing in pain Alex stumbled back, a feeling of red hot spear burning into his skull. Something was attacking the Wed of Intrigue and trying to claim it, digging into his memories and other peoples memories as this thing tried to infest his mind with visions of rapture brought on by the Reapers. He now understood how the science team had been overtaken by this thing, their feeble minds would be no match for this kind of power.

But Alex Mercer would have none of that shit, gritting his teeth his fired back with the voices of a million dead men and women, striking back at the Reaper trying to indoctrinate him. His response was a grating metal shriek of what might have been pain as his mind slammed into a wall of steel surrounding a dense almost incomprehensible network of information and consensus.

And then it was gone.

Whatever had been attacking Alex Mercer's mind pulled back once it knew that he couldn't be claimed so easily. Seeing that the threat was gone Alex Mercer decided it was time to deal with these traitors, so he opened his eyes.

Only to realize he was laying flat on his back staring down a gun barrel.

"I don't know how you did it you bastard... But you've destroyed the artifact!" Kenson shouted furiously from the other end of the kessler pistol.

Looking to the right Alex saw what she was talking about, the Reaper Artifact was nothing but smoking rubble as the many guards and indoctrinated scientists tried to pick up the pieces.

"You will die for what you have done!" Kenson hissed, "You have taken their voices from me from all of us!"

"You're out of your mind," Alex narrowed his four eyes at her as he slowly stood up, "The Reapers need to be stopped, whether you like it or not I'm starting up the project."

"NO!" Everyone in the room shouted simultaneously as they drew their weapons on him.

"We cannot allow you to do that Therok," Kenson grinned wickedly, "The Reapers must arrive, they must help us all ascend to greatness!"

Alex sighed shaking his head, "Two things... First," he lashed out with incredibly speed, smacking the gun out of her hand and snapping her wrist like a twig, making the good doctor stumble back screaming in agony, "You're out of your god damn mind if you think I'm going to let that happen... And second-"

"OPEN FIRE!" Kenson ordered through the pain as she limped away holding her wrist while the guards in the room pulled their triggers.

_Goddammit. _Alex mentally sighed.

Hundreds of sand grain sized bullets ripped through his body rather easily but he hadn't done much to try stopping them. Once their clips were empty and Mercer's body stood full of holes and bleeding he smirked wickedly, "And second... I'm not Therok." His body morphed, regenerating in the process as he turned back into the hooded figure of Alex Mercer.

"I-Impossible he can't have survived that!" One man shouted as they fumbled to reload their guns.

"Oh really?" Alex chuckled darkly as armor formed over his body and his hands changed to jagged razor claws, "Well... Here I am, still alive... You gentlemen on the other hand..." He moved with lightning speed, his claws rending both armor and flesh asunder as he tore into them leaving nothing but blood and disembodied limbs behind.

Those that did survive his attack laid writhing in agony with their fallen comrades while Alex simply turned and headed for project control station. He wasn't exactly sure how this worked so he winged it.

"Project Control... Uh, start the project?"

"Please specify course of action." A robotic voice responded.

_A VI, good._ Alex looked up at the screen, "I would like to start the project," _This should be simple enough... Just start the engines and get the hell out of here, _"Start all thrusters."

"Please confirm, the batarian colony in this system has not fully evacuated," The VI replied, "Starting the project now will result in approximately 109,291 batarian deaths."

Alex looked at the screen as his armor and claws melted away, his mind racked with indecision. If he did this now he could get back to the Brokers Ship even sooner than expected, but it would mean that he was sacrificing thousands of lives... All because he was impatient?

"I... I guess I can wait," He sighed, "The Reapers won't be here for another two days anyways."

"Yes sir. Halting Project Activation."

Alex nodded, "Good, now send word to my shuttle to land at the station." He ordered, hoping it was still waiting for him somewhere in the system.

"Your shuttle is no longer available, as it has been taken by batarian forces." The VI replied.

"God dammit," Alex cursed, "Fine I'll take one of the shuttles from here..."

"This route is also unavailable, as all shuttles have been damaged by the asteroid fields debris."

"You've got to be kidding it," Alex pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, put me through to this number."

"Of course sir."

* * *

"You've got a call coming in on encrypted channels sir," The Communications monitor said from her post near the Admirals seat, "Should I patch it through?"

"Hmm... I'll take the call in my quarters," Hackett replied and got up, heading to the elevator and from their to his own room where he activated the terminal, "This is Admiral Hackett may I ask who is calling me on an encrypted channel?"

"Evening Admiral," The voice sounded impatient and annoyed, "You don't know me but you know my boss the Shadow Broker, I'm the one he sent on that little errand to retrieve your friend."

Hackett narrowed his eyes, "Has something gone wrong with the mission?"

"Oh no no everything's fine," His voice thick with sarcasm, "Just two things, your friend and her pals have been indoctrinated and the Reapers will be here in two days!"

The old Admiral nearly fell off his feet, "T-Two days? Indoctrinated?"

"That's right," He replied calmly, "I can stop it, once the batarian colony has been evacuated I'm going to send this asteroid in the Mass Relay and destroy it... That should stop them for a few months hopefully... But I don't plan on going down with the ship so I need you to get me a ride out of here."

"A ride?" Hackett repeated, "How do you expect me to-"

"I don't care how you do it just do it," The impatient man cut him off quickly, "I gotta go make sure that crazy Kenson doesn't sabotage the thrusters, I'm sending the coordinates. Do. Not. Screw. Me. Hacket!" he said the final part with such force before disconnecting.

Hackett stood there for a moment in thought, wondering how he might get a shuttle to the agents position. He couldn't send anyone from the military or it might be discovered what he was up to...

"Although... Perhaps she..." He muttered softly as he thought it over and made his decision, "Get me a line the Normandy." He ordered his communication specialist through the comms.

* * *

It had only been a few hours since making it back from their mission when the Commander received a call on her private line. Taking it in her quarters she headed up the elevator and into her room.

"Evening Shepard," Garrus greeted smugly, "Thought you might want to celebrate a mission accomplished," He chuckled holding up another bottle of wine, "This one might belong to Kasumi but I'm sure she won't mind."

Shepard rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Not now Garrus, I've got a private call coming in from Hackett."

"The admiral? Probably just to congratulate you on a job well done." Garrus shrugged.

"I highly doubt he's even heard about it yet," Shepard shook her head and opened the link, "Admiral Hackett you needed to speak with me?"

"That's right," The old man nodded as his face appeared on the large screen, "I have a special task for you that I need done immediately."

"What have you got for me sir?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Just over a day ago I sent an agent of the Shadow Broker into batarian space to find a friend of mine that got captured while doing important research on a Reaper Artifact."

"You hired the Shadow Brokers help sir?" Shepard questioned surprised.

"I needed it done fast and efficiently, I would have sent you but reports said you'd already gone through the Omega 4 Relay." Hackett explained, "Anyways, he found her, and learned that the Reapers will be arriving in two days."

"TWO DAYS!?" Both Shepard and Garrus exclaimed in shock.

"That's right," Hackett nodded grimly, "However we have a chance to slow their advance, the Project was planning to send a massive asteroid into the Mass Relay in that system to destroy it, however upon arrival at the station my agent was attacked."

"By who?" Garrus questioned crossing his arms.

"Kenson and her team were indoctrinated by the artifact," Hackett sighed, "My agent says he can start the project but he needs a ride out of there once it's done, the Normandy is fast enough and discrete enough to get this done quickly... This man has put a lot on the line here I'd hate to let him die on that rock Shepard... Can you get it done?"

"Yes sir of course." Shepard nodded respectfully.

"Good, once he's aboard your ship head to the Arcturus Station and I'll meet you to debrief him," Hackett added, "I'm sure you'll wanna hear everything about this as well, Hackett out." And just like that the line was cut.

Shepard looked at Garrus who simply nodded, "Let's go get him out of there."

* * *

"Computer set the Project activation to begin in three hours." Alex ordered, "That should be more than enough time for me to get out of here... Hopefully."

"Of course sir project activation clock set." And so the countdown began.

Stepping back from the terminal Alex decided it was time to go find Kenson, and make her pay for backstabbing him. He took off down the hall she'd fled through after her wrist was broken and began the search. The long bloody search...

Every guard he came across was killed swiftly, he avoided consuming them for fear that the corruption in their minds might effect him. He already had enough crazy voices in his mind he didn't need to add the Reapers to that list.

"We've located the hostile!" Someone called out making Alex's head snap around to a nearby window, "Sealing him off in Maintenance Hall 293!"

Heavy two foot steel doors closed down on all the entrances and windows. Trapping Alex entirely inside the small rhall.

"Hostile has been contained bring reinforcements to terminate him." Alex heard the voice say.

"I don't know what you are but you cannot stop the Reapers!" Kenson's voice rang over the intercom in Alex's new prison.

Alex narrowed his eyes sharply, "You think you can stop me? I'm going to kill you Kenson and then I'm going to stop the Reapers."

"So you say monster, but until I'm dead you will never succeed!"

Alex smirked, his hands morphing into the thick studded hammerfists.

"Then I guess I'll see you soon doc."


	9. Vengeance

**well seeing as everyone seems to have just gone all bipolar and suddenly decided that the ending was okay i decided I'll just be editing the reason -_- **

**And after this whole stressful scenario, people telling me I've ruined the story, others telling me everything is fine. I think I've come to a new solution! **

**If ever there is a time when you find something that isn't to your liking within this story based on a decision I've made... Just type up a nice, well written review voicing your complaints... **

**And shove it up your ass.**

**I'm fine with criticism but holy shit guys. Whatever, the edits are here! Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

"Teams two and three form up on the door," The guard captain ordered as his men took positions around the bulkhead door, "Heavy weapons in front, I don't want this thing having a chance to fight back!"

"Sir!"

The squads were made up of six men each. Four carrying standard M-8 Avengers while two men in each squad carried flame throwers, sentinel shields cloaking their bodies. The four flamers took the front of the column, readying for the door to be opened so they could neutralize the threat to their glorious Reapers.

"When that door opens you give this son of a bitch everything you've got!" The captain shouted as he paced back and forth behind his men, "Kenson says we need to study him, so I want it injured but alive."

*Bang*

"What was that sir?"

"Must be getting a little closterphonic in there," The captain laughed, "Well we might as well let him out, Berg! Open the Do-"

*BANG*

The company stumbled as the entire hall was shaken from the force of that hit.

The captain drew his Carnifex Pistol and looked towards the door as his men reassembled, "What the hell..." He muttered seeing a massive dent protruding from the door, "FORM UP!" he snapped, "Get away from that door and prepare to fi-"

A thick sheet of metal cut off the captain by removing the upper half of his body as Alex smashed his way through the door. Those that weren't killed by the flying sheets of death fumbled for their weapons. A few watched in horror as the hammerfist equipped Alex stepped through the hole he had so easily created. The hooded monster in human skin smirked wickedly at them.

"Where's the doctor?" He asked suddenly while walking towards them, "Tell me where Kenson is and I might let you live."

"NEVER!" They all immediately shouted and trained their weapons to his chest and head.

"We won't let you kill Kenson or stop the Reapers!" One man shouted, "Waste this bastard!"

_It always has to be the hard way._ Alex sighed and formed armor around his body to deflect the bullets while walking towards them. The hall alight with gunfire as he neared the first man. Raising one mighty fist he reduced the poor soul to a red paste across the floor, organs and blood flying towards his comrades.

One man dropped his gun, vomiting violently as a piece of intestines splattered across his visor. Alex quickly ended his suffering by smashing the mans entire torso threw, letting more organs join the pudding he was making of the these soldiers.

"You can kill all you want monster but you will not stop the Reapers!" Kenson shouted over the intercoms.

"Then I'll just kill you!" Alex retorted as he splattered a young female soldier across the walls, her head rolling towards her remaining comrades that continued to fire, unable to fight the urge to protect the Reapers Arrival.

Swinging his left hand as one of the bolder fools charged with his omniblade drawn, Alex backhanded the mans head right off his shoulders.

"Nothing can protect you from me Kenson!"

* * *

"Alright team," Shepard started as she loaded her weapons in the armory, "We'll be arriving at the Alpha Relay in two hours, from there we find the asteroid station and pull out the agent working for Hackett, expect heavy resistance from the enemy."

"Who exactly is the enemy Shepard?" Tali asked curiously, "Blue Suns? Eclipse? Blood Pack?"

"Collectors?" Thane added.

"Unfortunately the forces currently holding the base are former Alliance that have been indoctrinated," Shepard explained with a sigh, "So just humans, thankfully, but they are equipped with state of the art gear so chances are we're in for a fight."

"And how do we know that this agent is still alive?" Tali questioned crossing her arms.

Shepard shook her head, "We don't, but whoever he is, he's risking everything right now trying to slow down the Reaper invasion... Now I don't want to belittle everything we've done here... But unlike me, who assembled an entire team and went in aboard a powerful military warship... This guy went in alone, on a god damn shuttle, so you can be damn well sure that even if he isn't alive I plan on recovering the body."

Thane nodded, "Whether he is insane, stupid or bold... This man deserves to either be saved or given a proper burial."

"Exactly my thoughts," Shepard nodded, "So suit up and be in the shuttle bay in two hours."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Alex Mercer, a whirlwind of destruction and chaos in the small spaces of this station. He tore through every guard Kenson threw at him, every bulkhead door sealed, every defensive barrier. Rending the base asunder over the last hour since being brought aboard, there was nothing that could stop his onslaught.

Nothing that could stop the ultimate weapon.

Kenson was watching from her post at the engine core, hoping she wouldn't have to destroy this entire facility just to kill him but soon seeing she had no other choice. She had no idea what this thing was, where he came from or how he could do what he did... But if she didn't find a way to stop him the Reapers would be delayed! And she might never see their glorious light.

She started pacing back and forth, ignoring the monitors as she tried to think of how to get rid of this monster.

"Doctor we've gotta go!" Ordered Private Henrix as he entered the room, "That thing is almost here we've gotta get you to a shuttle."

"NO!" She snapped aiming her pistol at him, "I cannot leave! Not while that bastard could still destroy the Relay!"

"Doctor if we don't move now we're both dead! Fuck the Reapers I wanna live!"

*BANG*

And Henrix hit the ground dead.

"Weak," Kenson spat and turned towards the controls, "Fine, I'll just set the core to overlord and make my way off this station... I'm sure the new masters will understand..." She started bypassing the safety systems quickly, aiming to shut down the cooling systems to overload the reactor core. Once it was destroyed there would be no hope of starting the project again.

"Evening Doc."

She couldn't possibly have turned fast enough, a hand grabbing her by the hair only a moment after the words were spoken and she was thrown across the floor. She hissed in pain as she landed on her bad wrist and looked at the hooded human, "You!"

"Me." Alex replied with a dark smirk as he looked down on her, "You were close to stopping the Project, I'll give you that... But I don't plan on letting the Reapers destroy everything."

"You understand nothing!" Kenson spat as she stood up, "The Reapers will be our salvation! Bringing us to a higher level of evolution than we could ever imagine!"

"Through death and destruction?" Alex scoffed, "Don't feed me that bullshit, you've gone insane."

"No no no monster I've seen the truth!" She continued, pacing back and forth while Alex watched her cautiously, "Our evolution shall come through destruction! AND WE SHALL ASCEND TO THE GO-" She gagged as Alex wrapped a hand around her throat.

"My god you love to talk," He sighed shaking his head, "Look, it's over Kenson... I've set the project to start, in two hours this asteroid will be heading right for the Relay and you can't stop it."

"N-No you can't!" She coughed as she struggled in his grip, "I-I won't-" Her omni-tool glowed brightly, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

A flash of light went off and Alex stumbled back dropping her, the flashbang burning his eyes. Before he could react Kenson aimed her tool again and fired an incendiary burst. It splashed against his chest burning into his flesh and making him howl in pain.

"Fuck!" He cursed as his body slowly started reforming the burnt flesh, "Now I'm gonna make it painful!" He growled and charged at her, his arms morphing into razor claws.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Kenson roared and fired a cryo blast.

On impact with Alex his skin began to harden and he skidded to a stop, his body slowly freezing over from the effects of the attack. He found it harder and harder to move as it effected him. Clenching his teeth tightly he began forming his armor, the jagged black material ripping through his hardening body and shattering the ice. It took away a decent chunk of his biomass but he couldn't take the risk of being stopped now.

"You're dead." He said from beneath the mask and aiming a hand at her, a red cloak of light surrounding his body, "Now. GET OVER HERE!" He activated a biotic pull, ripping Kenson right off her feet and flinging her towards Alex. He caught her by the collar of her labcoat and slammed her against the wall making her cry out in pain and cough blood.

"Those tech attacks are nasty," He smirked, "Too bad they couldn't save you though... But it's just like I said," His free hand began glowing blood red, "Nothing can protect you from me Kenson. Not men. Not Weapons. And not tech attacks." He cocked back his fist and delivered a devastating biotic punch that reduced her head to nothing but a stain on the wall.

He dropped her decapitated corpse and let his armor melt away. Sighing in relief that the worst of it was over, now he just needed to get the hell out of here.

"Computer, start the project, I'm done waiting." He ordered, he couldn't take the chance that anyone he didn't kill might sabotage the thrusters.

"Of course sir."

Alex turned and started heading for the door, eager to reach the landing pad so he could... Wait?

"Sure hope Hackett sends that ri- AAAGGHH!" Alex cried in agony as a searing pain pierced his mind. Just like before it was the Reapers, and they didn't come alone. Whatever was invading his mind, whatever was attempting to conquer the Web of Intrigue, it was powerful. And spoke with a monotonous, yet menacing voice.

"Your death is inevitable."

Alex's eyes rolled back as he used all the mental power he had to fight off the attacking Reaper. Moments later he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

* * *

"We're coming through the Alpha Relay in 20 Seconds." Joker announced as Shepard and her team loaded into the shuttle, "There's a lot of batarian traffic in the area, like they'll all just packed up and left the system."

"Roger that Joker once we're through take us to the station but maintain safe distance." Shepard ordered and took her seat.

"Yes Ma'am."

Thane was doing his usual and saying a silent prayer for himself and the rest of the team. Tali sat down across from Shepard and started looking at her omni-tool. Likely queuing up what tech attacks she planned to use for this potential battle.

"Thane when we land I want you guarding the shuttle and on overwatch," Shepard stated as he finished his prayers, "Tali will be following me to secure the evac zone and find the agent."

"Of course Shepard," Tali nodded.

"Understood Commander." Thane added.

A light shudder running through the ship signalled their passing through the Relay, "Alright Shepard we're closing in on the Station... Damn that's a big rock, and it's heading for that Relay fast! Whatever you gotta do do it fast, we'll be in orbit in 30 seconds."

"Roger that Joker," Shepard replied and readied her rifle, "Let's bring him home."

* * *

Alex awoke to a new sensation, something he hadn't felt sense turning into this... Thing. No matter how many bullets he was shot by, no matter how many times he was blown up. He had never been struck by such a blow to his brain.

_Do I have a hangover? _

Shrugging off the feeling as best he could, Mercer stood and looked around the control room. Dead Kenson still laid on the floor nearby. And he still had plenty of time before the project-

"THE PROJECT!" He exclaimed sitting up, "How long was I out?" Alex asked himself as he jumped to his feet, looking around he saw the new clock that counted down the impending impact.

Without thinking he bolted out the door, rushing down the hall and trying to find his way to the landing pad. It wasn't often something gave Alex such an extreme sense of urgency. But he supposed that the threat of a painful death had a way of motivating anyone.

_FIFTEEN MINUTES?!_ He mentally kicked himself, _That Reaper bastard wasn't trying to control me he was trying to delay me!_

"God dammit Hackett if that shuttle isn't here I'm going to kill you." He grumbled as he ran.

"Hello?" A voice called over the comms, "This is Commander Shepard I'm looking for the Agent Hackett sent."

Alex nearly tripped and fell flat on his face, of all the people that Hackett could have sent to retrieve him. It had to be her, the damn girl scout that saved the galaxy. And the one that was making him question everything.

"Not exactly who I expected," he replied as he ran, "But this isn't the time to be picky, I'm on my way to the landing pad I think."

"Confirm, this is Hackett's agent?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes I'll be at the landing pad soon but be ready for take off we've got less than fifteen minutes before this asteroid turns that Relay and all of us into nothing but space dust!" Alex hissed sharply.

"Fifteen minutes!" She exclaimed, "Well hurry your ass up we dustoff in ten with or without you."

"I'll be there in five." Alex smirked and ended the transmission.

* * *

"Shepard we've got hostiles incoming!" Tali called out and ducked behind a pile of crates.

Shepard followed suit and rolled into cover behind a few heavy fuel casks, "Return fire, we've gotta clear a path for the agent!"

"Engaging." Thane said over the comms as a heavy round fired, punching a hole right through the first guards head as they stormed out of the base entrance.

But these weren't just guards, many of them didn't even have armor they looked more like scientists and repairmen. They were wielding blood covered weapons and Shepard had to assume they were scavenged from any fallen guards the agent had left behind.

"Go get 'em Chikktika good girl." Tali said as she deployed her combat drone before firing several rounds from her scimitar shotgun, knocking one of the many attackers right off his feet with a hole in his chest.

"They have us outnumbered Shepard." Thane stated bluntly.

"No shit Thane," Shepard snapped as an incineration burst splashed against her cover and she returned fire, shooting the female engineer twice in the chest and once in the throat, "Just defend the shuttle!"

Shepard grabbed an incendiary grenade from her belt, a gift from Zaeed, and threw it into a cluster of the advancing humans. Ducking down she was spared the sight of all six of them being lit aflame by the explosive and falling to the ground as they slowly burned to death.

Chikktika flew around and behind them, zapping away shields of the more proficient soldiers before moving on to the next, allowing Tali to take them down quicker with her shotgun.

However she took a little too long sighting one in and she was struck with a missile, dropping her shields and forcing her into cover.

"Shields down!" She called out, "Heavy Weapon on the left Shepard watch out!"

"I'm on it." Thane interrupted and sighted in the man but just as he did the door behind the enemy forces opened. And in the doorway stood an oddly clothed, hooded human. A malicious smirk on his face as he viewed the remaining armed forces before him and Thane came to a horrible realization.

_These people weren't trying to stop us from saving the agent... They were running from him, trying to escape._

* * *

"About damn time." Alex sighed as reached the doorway, stepping out to see a warzone. These poor bastards were trying so hard to get away... Too bad for them.

He could see Shepard and her team past them and knew he couldn't go showing off his powers here. He had to keep his existence a secret, just a little longer. So he tackled the nearest man, the one hefting a rocket launcher, and pushed him down behind the barricade where he couldn't be seen by anyone. And then Alex punched him right through the skull before grabbing his side arm and moving on to the rest.

"Crap that thing is still alive!" Someone called out and they began shifting their aim to Alex, "OPEN FIRE!"

Realizing he couldn't be seen just getting shot up he rolled to cover, "Cover him!" Shepard shouted and started dropping more of the soldiers along with her quarian ally. Alex tried to return fire but the pistol was shot right out of his hand. Mercer sighed and decided that if he couldn't use his shape shifting powers, he would have to use biotics.

He surrounded himself in a crimson biotic barrier and stood from his cover.

"What are you doing get down!" The quarian shouted while Alex raised on open hand, and with just a clench of his fist he dragged one of the remaining defenders to him and the moment his throat reached Alex's hand the monster turned and threw him clear off the platform.

"Regroup at the comm tower!" A female engineer called, her six remaining comrades following her retreat.

"Come on they're pulling back lets get to the shuttle!" Shepard shouted.

"No, this ends now." Alex replied sharply and rolled his shoulders, "Alright just like that krogan did." He took a deep breath and clenched his fist, blasting forward with a biotic charge.

On impact the biotic explosion killed two more of the enemy. Alex proceeded to kill another three with separate Throw attacks. Two left, Mercer ended one with a biotically charged kick that sent him into near orbit. The final one, that pesky engineer, pulled herself back across the ground in terror.

"No! No please!"

"Sorry, it's nothing personal." He smirked before delivering a super charged biotic punch that smeared her brains against the comm tower, "And now it's over." he sighed and let the crimson glow fade, blood still dripping from his body, he couldn't let it get absorbed without being seen.

Mercer was just turning to leave, facing the direction of Shepard's team when a bright light formed behind him. He turned to see a massive metal squad hologram, it looked just like the images of Sovereign that he had seen from Liara's mind but with a few slight differences. It's form emanating from the comm tower.

"So I assume you're the one that attacked me." He smirked looking right into the machines four glowing eyes.

"You have interfered, but your victory means nothing." It replied, the voice confirmed it was the same that attacked his mind before, "You only delay the inevitable."

Alex scoffed and crossed his arms, "I'm not scarred of a god damn space squid."

"Get away from that thing!" Shepard shouted as she rushed over but Alex ignored her.

"You cannot comprehend what we are," The Harbinger replied, "You fumble in ignorance, as all organics do."

"If you think I'm even close to a simple organic than you're a lot more ignorant than me," Alex chuckled darkly, "I know I've only delayed you and your fleet, and I know that war is coming to this galaxy, but listen to me you piece of scrap metal... I will not stop," he took a step closer, clenching his fists tightly, "I will fight, I will sacrifice, and I will destroy everything in my path until you and every last Reaper is destroyed!"

The image flickered and the eyes glowed, "You are different. That much we can confirm... We will destroy all you know, and all you care about before the end when you fall into agony and pain."

"Pain?" Alex scoffed, "You think you can hurt me? That little mind trick earlier was like a bug bite compared to what I've been through!" He pointed a finger at the hologram, "You arrogant fucking machine, before this is over I'm going to make sure you die a slow painful death!"

And then the Reaper did something that gave Shepard pause, "..." It hesitated, "... We await the confrontation... You are a plague... And you must be purged." It said before flickering away.

Alex broke the silence with a sigh of relief before looking at Shepard, "So can we get out of here now? We've got like 4 minutes till impact."

"Uh... Right to the shuttle!" Shepard ordered and holstered her rifle before turning and rushing towards the ship alonside Alex, "You aren't injured are you? We have a doctor aboard the Normandy."

"I'm fine." He replied quickly as they reached the shuttle. Alex took notice of the drell giving a questioning and rather suspicious glance but it disappeared the moment they made eye contact. Once inside they all took seats and the shuttle was off into the skies.

Alex looked around and noticed the entire combat team was sitting on seats opposite him and decided to poke some fun with these fearful fools, "What do I smell bad or something?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... No, but that outfit is..." Shepard trailed off as she eyed him over, "Very very old... I would assume."

"So I like the old look," He shrugged with a smirk, "Is that a problem?"

"Well you did just exit a heavy combat zone," Thane pointed out, "And you have no armor or injuries..."

"Well he does have biotics," Tali stated, "Perhaps he used a barrier to protect himself."

"But his biotics were red," Shepard pointed, "And as far as I know no Amp should be powerful enough to defend against that much fire and still use his abilities."

Alex felt the shuttle shift as it landed within the Normandy and they were off to the Relay. He looked around the cabin at all three suspicious faces... Well except for the quarian, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Mercer sighed and looked at Shepard, narrowing his eyes as he realized she was suspicious of him now. Probably not a good thing when she would likely be leading the war effort.

And if Blackwatch found her, and tried to explain things before he did? Well then he'd have to kill her when she came after him... And at present, he had no intention of killing anyone that didn't deserve it. Part of him figured he should just fight this war on his own terms, for his own reason, and alone...

But then there was that pesky little voice just screaming, _"YOU NEED ALLIES DUMB ASS!"_

_This isn't like before,_ Mercer realized as his eyes locked onto the floor, _I can't do this alone... I was damn near crippled by a single Reapers attack on my mind, what if they do that in the middle of a battle? I'll be as good as dead or captured..._

_"You need friends Alex...__"_

_Fuck you tiny voice... I know..._

"We are through the Alpha Relay and on our way to the Arcturus Station." Joker called over the comms.

"Thanks Joker," Shepard stood up and opened the shuttle hatch, "Alright good work team, you're dismissed... You uh," She looked at Alex, "You should see the medic... Or maybe get some food in the Mess Hall."

"Not yet," Alex shook his head, "We need to speak, in private."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, looking to Thane and Tali who watched cautiously, "Go on, I'll handle this." She told them, both nodded , though they were obviously unsure, and headed off towards the elevator while Shepard turned to Alex and crossed her arms, "Alright, I suppose this means you'll explain yourself."

Alex nodded slowly, "Okay Shepard, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound insane... But I'll prove it if I have too..."

"I've seen a lot of shit," Shepard rolled her eyes, "I doubt there's much you could do that would surprise me."

"If you say so," Alex sighed shaking his head, "My name is Alex Mercer, and I'm responsible for the two viral outbreaks in Manhattan almost one hundred and fifty years ago."

"Viral outbreaks? What are you-" Her words caught in her throat as she came to the horrible realization, Shepard went wide eyed, mouth opening like she'd been punched in the stomach, "I-Impossible..." She muttered taking a step back, "I... I've heard of you... The terrorist..." She drew her carnifex heavy pistol and aimed at him, "You son of a bitch, I don't know how you're still alive but you're under arrest!" She declared, her finger on the trigger.

Mercer scoffed and waved her off, "Well I suppose I know how much Blackwatch kept from the public now... You can't kill me Shepard," He stated simply, "Go ahead and try, but before you condemn me as your enemy maybe you should think about what I've done? You know, delaying a Reaper invasion, buying the galaxy more time... Oh and maybe you should give that friend of yours, Liara, a call."

"What the fuck do you know about Liara!?" The fiery headed vixen demanded and took a step closer, the barrel of her gun only inches from his face, "ANSWER ME!"

Shaking his head again, Alex opened his omni-tool and went to the communicator, calling to the Brokers Ship. Seconds later Liara's face appeared on the screen, "Alex!" She gasped, "Where have you been!?" She demanded, "You can't just leave without saying a word!"

"Liara!" Shepard exclaimed, "You know who this is!?"

"Shepard?" Liara blinked and looked back towards Alex, narrowing her eyes like an angry mother, "What did you do?"

"I'll explain when I get back," Alex replied calmly, "Now please tell your trigger happy friend here that I'm not her enemy."

Shepard kept her gun pointed at his head and looked at the screen, "Liara... Y-You know what he's done... And you trust him?"

Liara nodded slowly, "This isn't how I wanted you, or anyone, to find out... But yes, he's saved my life twice since he was awakened... As far as I can tell he is serious about helping us..."

"He's killed so many people Liara... You can't possibly understand what he-"

"He showed me his memories Shepard," Liara interrupted seriously, "I don't know how he did it, but he showed my everything that happened in New York, and what he stopped from happening... You shouldn't be so quick to judge... I believe he could be a great asset to us."

Shepard furrowed her brow as she watched Alex, looking at Liara occasionally as she thought it over, "God dammit Liara..." She sighed and lowered her pistol, "Fine, I'll listen to you..."

Liara sighed in relief, "Thank you Shepard, and you!" She pointed at Alex, "You get back here and fill me in on what you've been doing out there!"

Alex chuckled, "Yes ma'am." And ended the transmission, "I'd like my medal to be red, if that's possible," He said smugly as he walked past her, hands in his pockets, "Can't have it clashing with my outfit."

"Shut the hell up," Shepard growled and followed him to the elevator, "You'll have to explain this to Hackett."

"No," He said quickly, "Not yet."

"And why not?" She demanded.

"Because we don't know how far the Reaper corruption runs in the galaxy," Alex said seriously as they entered the elevator, "The longer my existence isn't known the more time I have before the Reapers start trying to create some kind of countermeasure, and aside from that... I have a bad feeling that Blackwatch hasn't exactly gone quiet," He explained calmly as the doors closed, "I'll be a lot more help to you in this war if I don't have those psychos trying to kill me."

"So you really plan on helping us?" Shepard raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I plan on still being alive when this war is over," Alex rolled his eyes, "I may be powerful, but I'm not a fleets worth of strength... So I figure we work together and everybody survives."

"Right..." Shepard rolled her eyes, "And what do you plan on doing after this war is over huh?"

Mercer crossed his arms, "I don't know Shepard..." He shrugged leaning against the elevators wall, and looking down at the floor, "I know to you I'm not much more than a monster, that's how everyone I've come into contact with sees me, and apparently all I can do is destroy... So tell me Shepard, what does a monster do when he's tired of destroying things?" He asked looking her in the eyes calmly.

She blinked in surprise, not expecting something so... Deep? From him of all people too. She wasn't quite sure how to respond, "I..."

"You don't know how to answer that," He sighed shaking his head, "I'm supposed to be a god damn genius but even I can't hypothesize a peaceful future for myself... Chances are I die fighting the Reapers, or finishing them, and only a handful of people know I was ever even a part of the conflict," The door opened and Alex stepped out, "And for whatever reason... I think I'm okay with that."

As he left Shepard realized perhaps Liara might have been right about him. Or it was all bullshit. Either way she had a lot to think about, Alex Mercer would either be their greatest asset, or their eventual doom.

_Probably both._


	10. Debrief

**Sorry this took so long my work schedule has been all over the place so I've hardly had time to do anything DX**

**Also sorry for my inappropriate language towards you all last chapter. Guess the stress finally got to me lol**

**Well I hope everyone enjoys the end of the "False Gods" Arc.**

* * *

A few hours after departing from the Project Station, after the Relay was destroyed and the Reapers successfully delayed, The Normandy arrived at the Arcturus Station. It pulled up alongside one of the docking tubes and latched in while Shepard and Alex prepared for Hacketts arrival. The trip aboard the Normandy ship was... Unsettling, for both of them.

Shepard was still very suspicious of Alex, having no idea how he was still alive and having no clue what he could do. And Alex was nearly forced to socialize with annoying talkative crew members. He couldn't go ten feet on this ship without bumping into someone new, human or otherwise.

But now that was over, the two of them waited in the briefing room for Hackett to arrive. Shepard made sure that Tali disabled all of The Illusive Mans bugs beforehand so they might talk in private. She was still on the fence about whether to tell Hackett of Alex Mercer's existence, he seemed to be trustworthy enough to gain Liara's vote but that didn't mean Shepard had to fall right in line.

Alex himself was busy thinking of some things he needed to ask Hackett, but it had to be done tactfully if he wanted to keep his identity a secret. He had only one thing to be sure of before the war began, one thing to assure that nothing but the Reapers would stand against him.

He needed to find Blackwatch.

Of course he had no idea if it even still existed, but he wasn't one to leave loose ends.

Both their thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open, the old bearded man in an Alliance uniform stepped in. Shepard, being the girlscout she was, saluted immediately. Alex just rolled his eyes and waited.

"At ease Commander," He nodded stepping forward, the door closing behind him, "So I take this man is..."

"That's right Admiral," Shepard nodded, "He's the one that delayed the Reapers by destroying the Alpha Relay."

Hackett eyed Alex over for a few minutes, noting his strange clothing with a knowing look in his eyes. He sighed after a few moments and stepped forward extending a hand, "You did a fine job, I'm happy to find out the rumors about you aren't true."

If Alex had a heart, it would have skipped a beat, "What?" He managed to say, ignoring Hackett's offer to shake hands.

"I'm assuming there is much you still don't know," Hackett retracted his hand, "I don't know what you've missed but what occurred in Manhattan has become an important part of human history over the last century."

Alex crossed his arms eyeing Hackett suspiciously, "So you know who... What, I am?"

Hackett nodded, "For the most part, but of course... Any former member of Blackwatch would."

Alex didn't think, he acted. His right arm morphing into a jagged blade as he prepared to defend himself or kill Hackett.

"What the fuck!?" Shepard gasped reaching for her gun.

"At ease Commander," Hackett interrupted calmly before returning his attention to Mercer, "You have nothing to worry about Alex, Blackwatch disbanded decades ago, I left even before that."

"And I should just take your word on that?" Alex scoffed with a dark smirk.

Hackett shrugged, "Well it's all I can give you aside from information, Blackwatch was shut down 20 years ago after they lost a high priority asset, code name Pariah."

Alex narrowed his eyes, something about that name was familiar but he couldn't place it, "What was so important about the asset that they got shut down for losing it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Pariah was Elizabeth Greene's child, from Hope Idaho." He explained, the words taking Alex completely off guard, "He was being studied and contained for over a century until another Black Ops group managed to spring him, hasn't been heard from since."

"Do you know who did it?" Alex asked quickly.

Hackett shook his head, "Unfortunately no, and by now it would be pointless to look, they were very good at covering their tracks and we were still recovering from the Contact War and trying to find our place in the Galactic Community."

"Hang on hang on," Shepard interrupted suddenly, "I'm feeling a little left out right now, so can somebody please explain how Mercer isn't a bad guy, and who the hell Blackwatch and Elizabeth Greene are?"

The good Admiral nodded, "Officially, Blackwatch does not exist. It was a black operations unit that was given free reign when it came to containing viral outbreaks. The organization had access to vast stockpiles of military arsenal and experimental technologies, in addition to controlling the most refined information control technologies, vital to preserving the ignorance of the American public. However, following the initial Manhattan outbreak, they became publicly known, though the extent of their atrocities remained a well kept secret."

"And Elizabeth Greene was the mother of the virus... Her body some how altered it, made it more powerful," Alex added leaning against the wall, "She was the center of the first outbreak... And I... I released her to infect the city..."

"Why would you-"

"Because I thought she was in trouble," Alex cut her off sharply, "My sister found footage of her holding cell, she looked like a scared child... I had the power to get her out so I used it and I wanted to get back at Blackwatch for what they did to me... But I had no idea what she was capable of..."

Hackett cleared his throat, "History points to Alex Mercer being the most dangerous terrorist of our time, but all it takes to change history is one good lie and a river of blood." Hackett sighed shaking his head.

"And Blackwatch has spilled plenty of blood," Mercer added solemnly, his eyes downcast by his hood, "I won't say I haven't done horrible things, the voices in my head constantly remind me otherwise... But now... I suppose I've turned over a new leaf... Maybe."

"Before we go any further," Shepard narrowed her eyes at Alex, "I need to know, why did you release the virus a second time?"

Alex looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "Why?... Well," He thought it over for a moment and chuckled lightly, "It seems so stupid now... But I was under the impression that humanity was stagnant, dying... Too full of corruption and selfishness to ever be saved... So I felt that, it was my responsibility to fix things."

"So you tried to kill everyone with the infection!?" Shepard exclaimed.

"No no no," Alex casually waved off her outburst while Hackett listened intently, "I tried to unite them, through the virus I wanted to create a hive mind... No more pain or anger or hunger or disease... But I didn't want to, I was fine leaving humanity to kill itself off until I started feeling responsible... I had the powers of a god and couldn't just keep them to myself... And then James Heller showed up."

"James Heller?" Shepard raised an eyebrow, having never heard that name before.

"He was like Alex," Hackett explained, "Mercer infected him in hopes of adding him to his ranks, but Heller didn't play along."

Alex chuckled, "Bastard threw a wrench into every one of my plans, killed off so many of my kind... And then he came for me."

"And killed you." Hackett finished.

"Only because I let him..." Alex sighed, "I was tired Hackett, tired of it all... The fighting the death the pain... I didn't want to be humanities solution, and Heller gave me the chance to end it, so I took it, threw the fight and let him consume me."

"And how aren't you dead then?" Shepard asked suspiciously.

"Apparently somebody collected a blood sample of mine," He explained, "Probably Blackwatch, and it somehow ended up on Liara's ship, she was kind enough to spill me onto a body, I consumed that body and well... Here I am." He shrugged.

"Consumed?" Shepard repeated, "What do you mean consumed are you some kind of cannibal!?"

Alex laughed, "Calm down Commander, I am able to regenerate damage to my body by consuming biomass, when I was dropped onto the dying mercenary my blood went to work breaking down his body and shaping it into my own."

Shepard took a step back, disgust painting her face, "That is... Horrible..."

Hackett loudly cleared his throat, "Anyways, I think it's time we get to the meat of this meeting."

"And what might that be admiral?" Alex asked with a knowing smirk.

"I need to be sure right now Mercer, who's side you're on." Hackett said seriously, his hands locked behind his back, "When the war comes we'll need every asset on our side, and I can promise amnesty for any past crimes if you help us win... You wouldn't have to live in hiding anymore."

_Tempting._ Was the first word that came to Alex's mind, but certainly not the last. He turned and began pacing around the room, he had already decided to fight the war, but if he was gonna get something in return he'd have to think it over carefully.

After a few more minutes he stopped, "I want everything the government has on Blackwatch, and I mean everything."

Hackett raised an eyebrow, "And if we can get you those things... You'll help us defeat the Reapers? Save the galaxy?"

Alex crossed his arms, leaning against the wall with his eyes downcast by the hood, "Admiral I can't promise that everyone is going to make it out of this war alive, but if you get me what I want I promise that I will be the first one to set foot on the battlefield, and the last one to step off of it... Whether as a corpse or otherwise..."

Hackett nodded, "Glad to have you on board."

* * *

Working the fields wasn't exactly how he planned on spending his later years. This shit was usually left to the more able bodied men. Too bad most of them were taken in the Collector attack.

Sighing he wiped the sweat from his ebony brow and took a seat on the edge of the cart, grabbing a bottle of water to quench his thirst. Was he really thirsty? He asked himself, he'd been playing the role of normal human for so long it was hard to remember.

Realizing the bottle was empty he grunted in annoyance and tossed it aside, grabbing his jacket and walking off the fields. He'd finish this shit later, he decided. But as he neared his home James spotted several black shuttles parked outside with a few suspicious men standing around them.

Now, he definitely wasn't a law abiding citizen, but he was positive that you weren't supposed to land a shuttle right outside someones home... Well not on the lawn at least.

He crept in through the back door, wanting to see if he could find out who these people might be before doing anything drastic. He was just making his way through the kitchen when he heard footsteps behind him.

"James Heller?"

_It's on!_ He immediately turned and prepared to swing his fist at the closest gun wielding soldier that might be standing there. He stopped dead in his tracts however, when he saw it was only a young man in a suit.

"The fuck you doing in my house?" He asked sharply, lowering his fist.

The man seemed to ignore the question, walking by the nearest window and looking out in the field, "Farmer now huh? Can't imagine you taking such a drastic change, you were a soldier once right?"

"Marine," Heller corrected, narrowing his eyes, "And you never stop being one."

"Well many of the other marines you slaughtered might disagree," He shrugged before extending a hand, "Admiral Fisk, Blackwatch Command."

Heller ignored his hand, "What the fuck is Blackwatch doing looking for me?" He demanded, "I haven't done shit in over a century so fuck off."

"This isn't about you Heller," Fisk calmly retracted his hand, "We've got a potential catastrophe on our hands and Blackwatch cannot handle this alone."

"Oh really?" Heller scoffed, "You held an under city under lockdown before, so tell me what you can't do?" He demanded crossing his arms.

"Kill Alex Mercer."

Heller's jaw dropped, "K-Kill... No no _I_ killed that little emo fuck!" He asserted pointing a finger at Fisk, "Don't fuck with me, tell me what this is really about!?"

"Relax James," Fisk raised his hands defensively, "We got a call from one of our former members, someone she knows is in direct affiliation with a man named Alex Mercer, whether or not it is the same one doesn't matter right now we need to be prepared for another outbreak."

Heller hesitated for a moment, thinking over what he'd just heard, "So why the fuck did you come to me huh?" He demanded suddenly, "Go to the Alliance and ask those fucks for a fleet I'm sure they'd give it to you."

"Blackwatch isn't the power it used to be Heller," Fisk explained pacing back and forth slowly, "We were shut down years ago and only a handful of us remain, we managed to hold our accounts so we've got the credits but not the manpower or the weaponry for something like this."

Heller watched him closely, cautiously... "So what? You need me to kill your monster again?"

"To be blunt... Yes," Fisk shrugged, "We don't have our old resources but we have contacts and credits, we can help you in any way possible, you need a ship you've got one you need money you've got it. So long as we have your assistance."

Heller reached up, scratching his rough beard, "And if this guy doesn't turn out to be our monster?"

"Then we leave you here and forget we ever met," Fisk said simply, "You've done nothing wrong by us as far as I'm concerned... In fact, what most of our older members seem to forget is that you saved us all from Alex once..."

"Don't be a kiss ass."

Fisk chuckled lightly, "So, do we have your help?"

"... Fuck it. Let's go put this piece of shit back in the ground."

* * *

**So ends the False Gods arc. And next up we have Chasing Shadows. I hope you guys are ready for many more twists and turns! Because if you thought this new development was crazy you're gonna lose your mind over this next arc.**


	11. Shadows

**Okay now before this Arc begins I would like to make it clear, James Heller is going to play an important role in this story.**

**Now before the mob forms let me explain...**

**I know that nobody liked Prototype 2's ending (or the game in general). But we have to accept that it exists, Alex tried to do what he thought was right, somebody stopped him. Simple as that. **

**I can't hate James Heller because like all fictional characters, he was just doing what he was written to do. So Heller haters if that's a deal breaker for you, oh well, I'm glad you enjoyed the story up until this point but nothing is changing my mind. I have finished planning the rest of the story and Heller plays a key role.**

**But rest assured things will be different this time around, he isnt just going to be that guy getting in Alex's way so before you light your torches and grab your pitchforks give me a chance please?**

* * *

The metal clang of Theus' armored talons stepping off the shuttle was becoming an all too familiar sound. He'd been running trips back and forth to the training station for weeks now and it was getting tiresome. For whatever reason the Broker had him coming to pick up new dossiers and locations for pickup every few days. At this rate he wouldn't even have time to train all the mercs before the Reapers arrived...

However, his usual annoyed thoughts were interrupted by a new sound entirely. One he only heard when Mr. Mercer decided he was too important for one of the Broker's missions.

"I'm not a delivery boy."

"This isn't just a simple delivery!"

"You want me to take them supplies yes?"

"Yes but-"

"THEN IT'S A FUCKING DELIVERY!"

Theus sighed and shook his head as he proceeded down the hall to where the sound was coming from, the ships storage bay.

"Will you listen to me for one second!? While yes you will be dropping off supplies the main reason is to meet with a contact located on the colony!"

"You know we have like interstellar communications correct?"

"There's interference on the colony because of the new long range scanners they are installing."

"Then wait till they're finished."

"I need her update now!"

"Well that blo-"

"Ahem," Theus cleared his throat loudly as he stepped into the storage bay, "Am I going to have to separate you two?" Both Liara and Alex shifted their gaze towards him, causing the turian to shrink a little. He chuckled nervously before adding, "Anyways... What's the new update you have for me?"

"It's in the log terminal in your office," Liara sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "Now listen Alex, we all have a part to play here, when the Reapers show up you can go do whatever you want to destroy them, but until then you need to be useful!"

"Tch, whatever," He scoffed crossing his arms, "Why is this one report so important?"

"Because, I believe Cerberus is making a move on something big... Or atleast preparing too." Liara explained, "Now that Shepard is under court marshal for working with them and her crew disbanded they've gone back to the same old sabotage and subterfuge."

"And the Alliance can't do anything because?..."

"Because they don't see Cerberus as a threat big enough to be concerned with."

"Spectacular..."

"Well uh..." Theus interrupted again, "I'll just... Get my new mission and head out... Bye..." He awkwardly left the room, "I need to get the hell of this ship."

After he left Alex turned his attention back to Liara, "So... Who am I meeting with exactly?"

"You'll know her when you see her," Liara calmed down a bit, relieved that he was complying, "She's the only none human on the colony... And she's green."

"A salarian?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"Asari."

* * *

James Heller found himself in a very strange position, sitting on a shuttle with two Blackwatch soldiers as they made a descent onto Omega. After a few long meetings and getting information on what Blackwatch currently knew it was obvious why they had come to Heller for help.

If they had tried to handle Alex alone they would be hopelessly, hilariously outmatched.

So not much had changed.

"The scans showed the anomaly in the lower districts," One of the men, Corporal Starns, reminded them, "We've made contact with a few of the local mercenaries and they'll be moving in on the target before we arrive."

"I thought Blackwatch didn't have these kinds of resources," Heller noted crossing his arms, "Where are the scanners and money for mercs coming from?"

"Admiral says he's got our funds covered and the scanners are far outdated," The other soldier explained, she was much older than Starns as far as James could tell, "Most of this stuff shouldn't even be working anymore really."

"Good to know," He rolled his eyes, "When we find him just leave it to me, and try to keep the area clear."

"You aren't in charge here," Starns glared through his visor, "The captain said-"

"That we handle the situation in the most discrete way possible," Officer Midori interrupted, "And Heller's plan sounds pretty discrete."

"Tch, whatever." Starns scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Starns don't start this shit today."

"Hey my granddad was killed by this asshole I got a right to be cautious around him." Starns replied sharply.

Heller raised an eyebrow, "Starns... Yeah I think I do remember that name... Followed him around while I was disguised once, he was talking about how some of the infected looked good enough to mess around with if he put a bag over their head."

Starns laughed, "Yeah dad said he was a bit of a firecracker... But still, fuck you."

"Whatever man."

* * *

"What a miserable little hole."

Were the first thoughts Alex had on the colony of Zhu's Hope as he landed the shuttle at one of their docking ports. A few guards were waiting outside to make sure there wasn't anything suspicious about the people on board.

When Alex opened the hatch to see two Avenger rifle barrels pointed at his head though... He was less than pleased.

"Something I can help you with gentlemen?" He asked calmly as possible.

"What's your business on Zhu's Hope?" The first man, an ebony skinned soldier, demanded.

"I'm here to meet with someone, an asari." Alex explained crossing his arms.

The second man lowered his rifle slightly, "You mean Shiala?"

"Yeah sure whatever," Alex rolled his eyes, "Can you just point me in the right direction?"

"We'll escort you," The first man said with a hint of suspicion in his voice, "Just this way."

And so the trek through this pitiful colony began. From what Alex had pulled from Liara's memories, Shepard had a mission here on her quest to stop Saren. The colony was under the control of something called the Thorian, but Shepard, Garrus and Wrex managed to kill it and get the information they needed to find the Conduit.

Some of the colonist were killed during the action but Alex didn't have all the details and as far as he knew they were surviving with the help of the Shadow Broker, aka Liara.

As Alex passed through the small colony he noticed plenty of wary glances and watching eyes. Seemed these people were not so welcoming after everything Exogeni and the Geth did to them. But something about how they watched him, they weren't looking at him, they were looking through him.

It was... Unnerving. Not a sensation Alex felt often.

But moments later they passed through an arch into a large building, the entrance to one of the towers, and Alex was lead to an elevator. Once it opened both guards stepped inside with him, "Shiala is working on the Eighth Floor." He told his companion while punching it into the console.

Alex waited as calmly as he could for the elevator to reach it's destination. The feeling of these two staring at him from behind was starting to get annoying, they had no reason to distrust him. And this ominousness was getting old.

The door opened, _Thank god._

And Alex stepped out, along with the annoying soldier boys.

"I am very busy I trust you have a reason for interrupting me?"

_Oh this can't end well..._ Alex sighed as he looked out the window, the guards explaining themselves to her before being dismissed. Once the door was closed and they were gone she approached Alex, the green skinned Asari was a strange sight to Mercer, as he'd been lead to believe they were all blue or purple or somewhere in between.

"So you are the agent that the Broker sent to investigate?" She asked calmly.

Alex kept his gaze out the window and nodded, "That's right, said you have something about Cerberus operations?"

"That is correct," She replied and headed back to her desk, "I have been gathering reports from a few people that have friends or family in the network and apparently they are preparing for something big..."

"How big?"

"Seizing a colony big."

He blinked, "Really? I had no idea they had those kinds of resources."

"Well they don't," She corrected, "Not yet at least, but I believe they are preparing for an attack that will take place within the next five months or so."

"Hmm, and why is it such a big deal that they are stopped?" Alex asked curiously, "In a few months we'll probably be battling Reapers."

"Yes but the Broker made it clear that he wants all the Prothean tech he can get his hands on to find a solution to the Reapers," Shiala countered, "And from what my information states... The colony they are hitting is holding some very important Prothean tech."

"Do you know what colony it might be?" Alex questioned, "Shouldn't you warn them?"

"That is part of my mission," She nodded, "But first we must track down the agent that Cerberus has hidden within the colony here."

Alex crossed his arms, "So they've got this place pegged... Why?"

"Because of the Thorian and Exogeni." She stated simply, "The agent has been seen investigating the old headquarters that Shepard cleared of the Geth years ago."

"Well if you know who it is and where they go why haven't you taken them out yet?" Alex demanded perhaps a bit too sharply.

Shiala hesitated for a moment and sighed, "Because of the Thorian... I won't go into detail about what happened to us here," Although Alex already knew from Liara's memories, "But what it did to me... Had a much more lasting effect than on the other colonist."

Alex raised an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked, "Care to explain?"

Shiala narrowed her eyes a bit at the hint of amusement in his voice, "Well as I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not the same color as normal asari," She pointed out bluntly as she paced around the office, "My skin pigment slowly changed to this after the incident... And my biotics have been becoming much harder to control... Whereas I am adept with multiple weapon types and have received centuries of training, I am not so arrogant as to think it would be a good idea to go alone."

"Fair enough," Alex sighed uncrossing his arms, "So when do we go?"

"She is usually at the complex every evening," Shiala replied, seemingly relieved that the subject had changed from her and the Thorian, "We will depart in an hour."

* * *

"My god..."

"Who the fuck could have?..."

"I-I don't even..."

"Not a single one is... H-How could he-"

"Because he's a fucking monster." James said sharply as he wandered down the alleyway. This was supposed to be the path leading to the location of Mercer. But upon arrival all the three of them saw were shredded corpses of the mercenaries that had been sent in to spearhead the attack, "Told that fucker this would happen..."

"S-So this guy... Alex Mercer... He did this to ten men?" Starns asked, a cold sweat breaking out beneath his helmet.

"Damn right he did," Jame answered instantly, "Guess you guys haven't done your homework... Alex Mercer is a monster that'll carve a fucking path through whatever gets in his way... We need to find him."

"How do we track him?" Midori asked as she stepped over the bodies, the group slowly approaching the small houses doorway, "We didn't bring the mobile scanners."

"Well assuming the emo fuck's not still here I say we-" James stopped as he noticed something splattered across the inside wall. He moved in fast, seeing blood and bullet holes marking the wall directly across from the door, "Something's not right here..." He narrowed his eyes looking around.

"What are you talking about?" Starns asked as he followed the larger man in.

"Just shut up and let me think!" James silenced him immediately and headed for the kitchen. The table looked like it was set for dinner, though a few glasses were knocked over, contents spilt on the floor and their liquids plastered the ground. Several chairs had also been toppled, not the sign of a struggle but someone was in a rush.

Looking back towards the door and the bloody splatters, as well as the mangled body standing just inside James came to a conclusion, "Mercer wasn't expecting this..."

"Well that was the plan right?" Midori asked cautiously.

"No no no... I mean he wasn't ready for anything like this," James went on as he walked around the room, "He was just sitting here, eating dinner with his... Family? Maybe? That mercenary knocked on the door," He pointed to the only body inside, "Alex opened it and was filled full of bullets, pushed right up into the wall," He pointed to the bloody stains, "And whoever he was with made a run for it while he slaughtered the mercs..."

"Hang on their Heller," Starns stepped forward as he placed the rifle on his backs magnetic clamp, "You honestly telling me this fucker was just sitting around with the wife and kids enjoying dinner when the mercs came a'knockin? BUUUUULLL SHIIIIIT!" He laughed boisterously.

"Shut the fuck up Starns," Midori snapped and swatted him upside the head to silence him before turning her attention back to James, who at this point was making his way to the open back door, "So what if he was? Does that change the mission?"

"No... But this does," He remarked pointing to the trail of blood across the ground, "I fought Mercer, he shouldn't have been bleeding this badly from some damn rifle rounds, he'd have regenerated faster than they could hurt him."

Starns rubbed the back of his head, "So you're saying..."

"It wasn't Mercer."

* * *

**And so the plot thickens MWAHAHAHA**

**Also sorry for any mistakes I did that thing again where I edited the story waaaay to early in the morning, 4:26am... Anyways! lol **

**Thank you all for you continued support :D**


	12. Inhuman

**Before this starts I would just like to mention that this was actually supposed to be like 1 6000 word chapter but I sort of split it up because after Alex's mission is finished in this arc the light will be only on Heller so I want to give him a few more chapters of light before forcing you to look at Heller lol XD**

* * *

"The fuck you mean it wasn't him?!"

"Starns will you please shut up!" Officer Midori snapped before returning her attention to Heller, "What are you saying Heller? The scans showed a viral source here on Omega in this location, so if it wasn't Alex..."

"It could have been one of the evolved," James replied crossing his arms, "Mercers goons that he made by giving them some of his power... But for one to show up now, well it doesn't make any sense."

"Well regardless we need to track down and eliminate the target," Starns scoffed, "We can't let any of these viral freaks slip away."

"I hate to agree with you Starns, but you're right," James sighed and headed for the back door, "We'll follow the blood trail, they couldn't have gotten far."

"Sounds good, Starns take point."

* * *

"So what can you tell me about this agent?" Alex asked as their shuttle took off into the air, heading for the former Exogeni headquarters. A massive stone tower across the sky bridge.

"Well she goes by the name Dr. Eva," Shiala explained as she loaded her Scimitar shotgun, "And she is a very beautiful young woman."

"And why is that part important to mention?" Alex questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Because she looks perfect," Shiala replied simply, "Too perfect for a normal human to look, so I believe she is not. As you humans say, things are not always as they seem."

Alex smirked to himself beneath the hood, "You have no idea..."

It only took a few minutes to reach the desired destination. As the shuttle made landfall and the doors opened Alex stepped out carelessly while Shiala followed behind with her weapon at the ready. She had offered to give Mercer a gun seeing as he didn't have one but the strangely dressed man declined and said he was a powerful biotic, so technically he didn't lie.

"The Data Storage is a few floors up," Shiala stated quietly, "We should head there and wait for her to arrive."

Alex was about to respond when he heard a set of foot steps, he turned to see a rather ominously good looking young woman approaching them from behind.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Alex muttered and clenched his fists.

"Dr. Eva," Shiala narrowed her eyes and aimed her gun at the woman, "You're early."

"Had to get up early," Eva said sharply, "I mean someone had to set the charges before you got here."

Shiala's eyes widened, "You... You knew were coming."

"Of course I did Shiala," She smirked, "You think your weak encryption could slow down Cerberus?"

"Just give us the information we want and none of this gets messy." Alex cut in, stepping forward.

Eva immediately drew her own weapon, a modified Shuriken SMG, and aimed it at him, "You Broker goons made it messy, and now you're both going to die here, you'll never get the intel I've stored here."

Alex sighed shaking his head, "And you think you're capable of getting out of here before the building comes down?" Alex was fully aware that a building collapse would be no problem for him, but Shiala would be killed for sure unless he used his powers to help her.

"Don't think you can talk your way around me," Eva answered calmly, "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"What a coincidence," Alex chuckled and started walking towards her, "Neither do you."

"Alex stop what are you-"

"Get out of here Shiala," He cut her off immediately, "I'll take care of the doctor and salvage what intel I can."

Eva had her gun traced to Alex's head, eyes sharply narrowed and ready to fire, "You're awfully confident for a dead man."

"Poor fool," Alex chuckled as his body began to glow with biotic aura, "I died a long time ago."

Eva sneered and fired her gun, the burst of rounds deflecting off of Alex's biotic barrier, "Biotics... I wasn't prepared for this." She back flipped away with inhuman grace while loading a new thermal clip into her weapon, "But I can adapt." She smirked and used her omnitool to switch herself to Warp Rounds.

"Hey watch out those will tear through your barrier!" Shiala warned as she raised her gun to fire.

"I thought I told you to get the hell out of here!" Alex shouted at her.

"I'm capable of handling myself," Shiala scoffed, "I was an asari commando you know, I'll get the data you handle her."

Alex grumbled and rolled his eyes, "Fine go whatever." Before turning his attention back to the doctor.

She fired her gun and this time the bullets brought his barriers down to a flicker as Shiala made her way to the corridor leading to the stairs. Alex dashed forward with his own inhuman speed as she left, as long as Eva died here than he wouldn't have to worry about anyone else learning of his abilities.

His right hand morphed into a short spiked dagger, a new weapon he'd thought up, and he drove it hard right into her stomach before the shocked woman could react. His pierced all the way through successfully, she didn't even let out a cry of pain or agony as he disemboweled her.

But Alex's victorious grin disappeared in an instant, looking down he saw that no blood was spilled only a crude black liquid.

"Fool." Eva spoke smugly, her gun pressing against Alex's temple, "I don't know what you are but this ends here."

*BANG*

* * *

"Blood spots are getting thinner, either this guy is healing or maybe he's running out of blood."

"I've got motion up ahead!" Midori said suddenly and readied her weapon, "Three targets, two adults and one kid..."

"Alright let's fuck this guy up-"

"No Starns," James cut him off sharply, "I'll take the lead, besides if you two go in and this guy is anything like Mercer you'll just be chopped up for mass."

"Hey I don't take orders from-"

"He's right," Midori interrupted, "Starns this guy killed scores of evolved back in the day, we should let him handle it, we'll be his backup."

James didn't wait for Starns to respond and nodded, "Never thought I'd be saying this to a Blackwatch soldier, but thanks."

"Hey we aren't as terrible as we used to be," Midori chuckled, "Well Starns is still an asshole but the rest of us are... Decent."

"Right right." James rolled his eyes, "Just stay put." Before heading down the next alleyway alone.

At the end of it he could see the three targets, surprisingly enough they were all female. One young asari girl, probably only ten or eleven, one older asari woman... And sitting on the ground with her back to the wall was a human woman, she looked to be around her late twenties with blood red hair, pale white skin and strange black markings all over her visible body. She had a few bullets holes in her chest that were closing ever so slowly.

"I'll be okay I promise," She muttered weakly, looking up at the tear filled faces of her family, "I-I'm sorry I never told you that I was..."

The asari woman knelt down and placed a hand on her bloody cheek, "It's okay... I knew from the moment we bonded."

James watched cautiously from the shadows, still trying to wrap his head around what was going on. The evolved he knew were heartless mother fuckers that would have killed a woman for touching them like that. But this girl? Well this girl seemed nothing like them, and her powers were weak, at least healing wise...

"I-Is momma gonna be okay?" The little girl choked out nervously, "She got hurt... Really bad..."

"I'll be fine Silvy don't worry," The human woman smiled, "But we need... To get out of here, before anyone else shows up..."

"Who were those people Alana?" The asari asked and took the womans hand, trying to pull her up slowly.

"Mercenaries, from what I could tell," She cringed as her body was pulled up, arm over her bond mates shoulders as they began limping down another alleyway, "I'm guessing that... Blackwatch sent them but, well I thought they were gone."

"Unfortunately not."

Alana and her family turned sharply, the moment her eyes landed on James her features shifted to insurmountable fear within seconds, "O-Oh no... Please please no..."

"Leave her alone!" The Asari woman raised a hand at Heller, it glowed blue as her biotics activated, "I don't know who you are but you're not touching her again!"

James raised his hands defensively, "Relax, I just want to talk."

"After you send those killers after her!" She argued but Alana's face took a more troubled look.

"Serene I-"

"You nearly killed her and she hasn't done anything!" The asari rambled with tears in her eyes.

"SERENE!" Alana shouted suddenly, "Please just... Calm down, let me talk to him."

The asari woman looked at her questioningly, "Why would you even consider-"

"He's like me."

And that was all it took to shut her up.

Seeing as the hostilities would hopefully cease for now, James stepped forward a few more steps, "Look uh... I'm sorry that they sent the mercs after you, not my call."

"You're him aren't you?" The human girl asked as she leaned against the wall, Serene took their daughter a little ways away to keep her from hearing anymore than she needed too, "James Heller?"

"Uh... Yeah," He nodded slowly, "How do you know who I am?"

"We all know who you are," Those words peaked Jame's interest immensely, "You were the one who made all of this possible."

Heller raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "What the hell are you talking about? Where did you come from anyways?"

She smiled warmly at him and placed a hand over her heart, closing her eyes and muttering something too quiet for him to make out, "Praise the Maker, for I have been given the opportunity to teach this soul."

_Shit starting to sound like some freaky ass religious bitch, _James narrowed his eyes, "Yeah sure whatever, look I came here looking for Alex Mercer if you have any idea where he might be it would be appreciated."

"You seek the Maker!" She gasped, eyes wide, "Then it is true, the anonymous pulses we've been feeling did not lie," A bright grin spread across her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" James demanded, "I want a straight answer, what do you know about Mercer?!"

"I can only tell you this Heller," Her wounds were fully healed and she stepped off the wall a little shaky, "The Maker has returned."

* * *

_Fuck... My head, I hate getting shot in the head._ Alex sat up slowly, his ears ringing as his head recovered from the bullet. It didn't do any real damage but recovering from a bullet through the head always left him a little worse for wear.

"Doctor Eva!" He suddenly remembered and got up quickly, looking around he saw that she was gone, "Dammit!"

Alex's cursing was interrupted by the sound of gunfire upstairs. It was coming from the same direction Shiala went. Wasting no time he sprinted up the stairs, jumping over an extra on each step until he reached the correct floor. He made his way towards the ExoGeni Towers data storage room when he could hear them talking as he approached.

"Foolish little asari," Eva gloated, "It is simply laughable how weak your biotics are."

"C-Curse you... Damn A.I monster!"

The only sound that followed with a gunshot, quickly behind that came a cry of pain from Shiala. Alex cursed and charged in, seeing Dr. Eva standing over Shiala who had several bullet wounds. One through her leg and one in each arm. Eva herself was still sporting that hole in her stomach and from this view Alex could clearly see that she was some kind of mechanical being.

"Hey bitch!" Alex called out as he ran towards her. Eva turned towards him with wide eyes.

"Impossible I killed you!"

"I thought I already told you," Alex cocked back one hand as it morphed into the studded hammerfist, Eva fired the last few bullets in her gun, they ripped into Alex's body but didn't even come close to slowing him down, "I'm already dead!"

And Mercer slammed that bitch right across the jaw, the blow totally unhinging her bottom jaw and ripping off much of the skin that covered her robotic face. She was thrown through the air spinning from the force of the blow and slammed hard into the wall.

Stepping back Alex looked down at Shiala who was watching with a confused and horrified expression, "Uh... I can explain this..." Alex managed, realizing what he'd done in plain view and changed his hand back to normal.

"I-I'm sure you can," Shiala panted, her wounds still leaking blood, "B-But you'll have to tell me later, I've got the data on my omnitool we need to get out of here."

"Alright hang on," Alex knelt down, bringing up his own tool and applying medigel to her wounds, "You got a medic back at the colony?"

"H-He just left to take a few critically wounded to the Citadel." She answered as she struggled to get up.

"Dammit," Alex sighed and helped her up, "Looks like you're riding with me back to base..."

"The Brokers base?"

"That's right."

"You're not going anywhere!" Eva hissed as she stood up, her damaged body repairing itself rather quickly. She brought up her omnitool and pressed a few buttons, "You die here!"

Before Alex could stop her the Towers foundation was rocked by powerful explosions near the base. Everything started shaking and Alex could feel things starting to tilt. He was about to chase Eva as she jumped out a window but stopped himself as he remembered the injured asari beside him.

"Come on we gotta move!" He picked her up without waiting for an answer, carrying her bridal style as he ran up the stairs.

"Why are we going up!?" She asked fearfully.

"Because-" Alex was cut off as more shockwaves rocked the building, "She's got explosives on every floor from what I'm hearing, we gotta reach the roof and jump before this place collapses!"

"JUMP!?" She exclaimed, tightening her grip on him.

"We'll never survive a jump from the top are you out of your mind!?"

"Kinda."


	13. Return

**Surprise another late chapter! Yeah sorry guys life suddenly through a brick at me a while ago and I've been tied down for some time. As a result this chapter was a little rushed and for that I apologize. I'm hoping to have the next one out by next weekend (sunday/monday morning at the latest) **

* * *

Alex didn't have much time to think as he raced up the stairs. Shiala was just waiting for the end that she saw no escape from while he carried her. His mind raced as he tried to figure out a way they both make it out of this one.

If Alex was alone he could just glide or jump. But carrying her made those things nearly impossible, if he wanted her to survive that is.

If he made his body light enough to glide, then he wouldn't be able to carry her down because her wait would throw off his own glide. And if he just jumped while holding her, the force of them hitting the ground would most like shatter her bones beyond repair.

The building rumbled around him, the stairs behind him collapsing as he raced upwards. It had been a long time since he was forced to push his speed to the limit like this... It was kind of fun. He jumped and ducked around falling debris, managing to protect Shiala's head from a few pieces of stone by using his own head.

This mission was just getting more fun by the second.

Light up ahead signaled they were almost to the roof, Alex was out of time he needed a new idea now. He was mentally kicking himself, _Come on you're supposed to be a genius you can find a way off a goddamn roof!_

They were out in the open now, Alex slid to a stop by the edge as the building tilted. He went wide eyed as he saw just how high up they were, the sky bridge below almost looked small from all the way up here.

_Christ you're a shape shifting geneticist superhuman you can find a way off a mother fucking-_ His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he watch a flock of strange reptilian birds flying off, likely scattered by the noise and shock waves. A new idea formed in his mind almost instantly.

Alex took a few steps back and inhaled deeply, "Alright... Here goes something."

"What are you gonna do?" The injured Asari asked and tightened her grip.

"Something that's either gonna work perfectly, or be totally pointless." He sighed before dashing towards the edge, using an air dash burst for more speed.

Shiala closed her eyes as they reached the edge, not wanting to see how far they were about to fall and just hoped the impact would be painless. The feeling of vertigo hit her the moment he jumped off the side followed by a storm of dust as the roof caved in. Her stomach churned as they were hit by another shock wave from the final explosives and sent tumbling through the air.

"Okay here we go!" Alex groaned out, seemingly in pain and his body shifted. Shiala's feeling of vertigo disappeared as their drop steadied out, she opened her eyes slowly to see what was going on but it was too hard to see with all the dust and smoke.

"By the Goddess!" Shiala exclaimed, as she looked down, "W-We stopped falling!?"

"Evolution is a marvelous thing." Was his cryptic reply. She was going to question him further but they suddenly burst free of the dust cloud and she went wide eyed. They were both now overshadowed by the newest edition to Alex's arsenal of abilities.

Sprouting from his shoulder blades were two massive wings nearly twice the size of Mercers body. Black and red in appearance with a form similar to many strands of a black and red sinewy substance weaved together. They also appeared jagged along the edges with a faint red, pulsating glow.

"W-What a-are... H-How did y-you..."

Alex shrugged as he flew, angling their dive towards the sky bridge below, the billowing wind blew back his hood so his full face was revealed to her, "I just made it up, can't believe I never thought of this before."

"I... I think I'm going to pass out..." Shiala replied, starting to get dizzy from her loss of blood coupled with the extreme stress of their situation.

"Well, you lost a lot of blood... Told you to leave dumbass," Alex replied simply, "I'll take you to my ship and we'll get out of here."

"What about Eva?" Shiala questioned, slowly losing consciousness.

"I'm sure we'll see her again soon."

* * *

"Fucking great," James sighed pacing back and forth, "I thought I killed that asshole already... Guess he just doesn't know when to quit."

"The Maker is very powerful," She replied calming a bit, "But you do not need to worry about him."

"The hell I don't," He waved her off with a scoff, "If I don't kill that fucker again he'll create another outbreak."

Alana put her hands together and bowed her head slightly, "Mr. Heller there is much you do not understand... Come with me and the Prophet can explain everything."

James raised an eyebrow, "Prophet huh? Is he like you?"

"Yes he is," she smiled fondly and nodded, "But he lives far away."

"How far?"

"Earth."

James hesitated for a moment, eyes downcast as he remembered the last time he was on Earth, shortly before the end of the First Contact War. At his Granddaughters funeral, "Fucking great." He grunted.

"So you will go?" She asked cautiously.

Thinking it over for a minute, James figured this might just be a trap, or perhaps this could lead him to the nest of these evolved and he could get some answers. But he'd have to clear things with Blackwatch first...

"Alright fine," James sighed, "But I gotta clear things with my team first." He added, "Just wait here for a few minutes." Without waiting for a response he turned and headed back down the other alley, elated to find that Starns and Midori were waiting there.

But neither of them looked too happy.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Starns asked sharply.

"The situation has changed Starns we-"

"We have orders to eliminate the viral threat," Midori interrupted, "You can't go soft now Heller, if you don't plan on killing her than we will."

_Here's the Blackwatch I know,_ James narrowed his eyes at them, "If we kill her we lose our chance of tracking down the others," He bluffed, he had no intention of killing anyone... Except for Alex, "I'll go with her to Earth and meet this Prophet, and forward all the information I find to Admiral Fisk."

"And if it's a trap?" Starns demanded.

"Then I'll kill every last one of the stupid fuckers."

* * *

"I've recovered the data, things didn't exactly go as planned but I've gotten what you wanted and Shiala is with me."

"What? Why are you bringing her?"

"She's injured and the colonies medic is off world," Alex replied as he set the ship to autopilot, "I gave her some medigel for the bullet wounds but she needs a real doctor."

"Bullet wounds!?" Liara exclaimed, "What happened?"

"The Cerberus agent turned out to be some kind of humanoid robot," Alex explained, "I'm guessing synthetic like the Geth but with a much smarter AI running it."

Liara cursed on her end, rubbing her temples as she thought, "Okay fine... Bring Shiala here, how bad were the wounds? I need to know so I can prepare the medical bay."

"I don't think anything vital was hit," Alex replied with a shrug, "No organs or arteries at least, the medigel should keep her together for a little while longer but I'll probably need to add some bandages or more gel before we get there."

"Do whatever you need to but make sure that data makes it here, Broker out."

As the call ended Alex sat back in his chair with a sigh, kicking back and letting his mind drift a little. Trying to relax a bit from the previous events and thinking more on his abilities, something he hadn't needed to do for some time.

When thinking of how he used his abilities before it was starting to become clear why he remained so simple in terms of combat. Back then his powers were all situational, he had a weapon for taking down any kind of vehicle or trooper as well as armor for defense. He never needed something like wings because if needed to go up there were plenty of tall buildings to run up or simply glide between.

But now he was beginning to think on new possibilities for his powers, he just needed to think it out and he could do it. A faint smirk crossed his lips as they passed through the nearest Relay to leave the system, _The deadliest weapon in the galaxy just got a lot sharper..._

He heard some noise down the hall, it was akin to groaning and some strained movement. Alex realized that Shiala must have woken up and sighed, figuring now he had to deal with her. Getting up he put his hands in his pockets and headed down the hall to the small crew quarters.

The moment he entered the room the green Asari's eyes locked onto him, the caution in them clear.

"So I take it you need answers." Alex assumed and walked across from her to the table in front of her bed.

She nodded warily, "I would prefer to know a few things yes."

Alex crossed his arms, leaning against the table and letting the hood shadow over his face, "Fine, but nothing I tell you leaves this ship understand?"

The emerald asari nodded once more, "Very well... My first question is... To be blunt, what are you?" She asked curiously, "Some kind of super soldier? A synthetic life form? Biologically engineered weapon?"

"Close I suppose," Alex shrugged, "I wasn't created, I was remade."

"And what does that mean?"

"Take a guess." Alex smirked.

Shiala narrowed her eyes, "I want answers not riddles." Her tone was sharp.

Alex chuckled, "Easy there firecracker, just trying to enjoy my newest interrogation... I was a person once, tried to shut down an unethical operation and ended up cornered by the companies guns..." He explained as he went over the incident in his mind, "I made the poor decision of unleashing what they had created, and they killed me, but the chemical agent I spilled got into my bloodstream and brought me back as this."

"And what exactly are you?" Shiala pressed, not fully understanding.

"I am the embodiment of the deadliest virus in existence." Alex said simply, "Everyone else this virus came in contact with became horrible deformed monsters, the island of Manhattan was turned into a living hell and millions died within a matter of weeks."

"How come I have never heard of this?" She questioned, "This seems as though it was an important event for your species."

"Probably got covered up," Alex replied, "I doubt we'd have a member on the Council if the other races knew what terrible things our kind if capable of."

"And you... You caused some sort of plague when you released the virus?" Shiala asked suspiciously.

"That's right," Alex nodded, "And I'd do it again, better that it be shown to the world than let them use it as a weapon..." _I swear to Christ if she starts-_

"You killed millions." She accused sharply.

"Blackwatch and a horde of bloodthirsty monsters killed millions," He scoffed, "I just cleaned up the mess." _Not this shit again._

"And that is how you justify causing such a disaster?" She demanded, "By cleaning up the mess you made?"

He went quiet for a few moments, his face hidden from view beneath the hood before finally he looked her in the eyes, his own glowing softly with a barely contained rage, "You think I don't know what I've done?" Alex asked calmly, "I am so sick of you self righteous fucks talking down to me... Pretending that I'm the monster to blame for every problem and I have no idea what I did," He scoffed and waved her off, "Well trust me Shiala I know what I did, because every single person I killed is inside me, that's one of my powers..." His body shimmered as a wave of shifting mass passed over him, "I consumed, I adapted, I learned."

She watched him carefully, eyes occasionally flicking to her gun beside the bed, "What are you talking-"

"The memories of everyone I consumed are inside of my fucked up head," He went on, voice getting a little louder, "I see the memories of thousands whenever I close my eyes, the screaming rings in my ears when I try to sleep... I see their faces, the ones of horror as _I _killed them," he tapped a finger on his own chest, "Right here, inside me, they are what reminds every day of what I did and what I can never undo... And for whatever reason you assholes seem to think that a constant verbal reminder is necessary to make me think about it," He let out a short, almost pained, sarcastic laugh, "Fucking morons... We'll be arriving in an hour or so, get some fucking sleep and don't move around to much," He ordered as he walked out the door, "Liara'll be pissed if you get blood all over her ship."

* * *

After relaying a short message to Fisk followed by getting Alana's family to a nearby relative, Heller was stepping onto a ship with the evolved women and heading for Earth. The Blackwatch agents that had come with Heller were totally against him going but James took it upon himself to make the decision that this could lead to more information that might be vital to stopping another outbreak.

Alana had been cryptic, to say the least. She wouldn't tell James anything more than "You must speak with our Prophet". He gave up asking her because after the forth consecutive answer he was damn near close to just consuming her and finding out what he needed.

But an old promise stayed his hand.

"We'll be at earth in a few hours." The aforementioned annoyance interrupted his thoughts as she set the ship to autopilot. She was nice enough, James had to admit that. Probably because she wanted something from him, seems everybody did nowadays.

_Perks of being a super human monster right?_ He mentally scoffed before turning his gaze on her, "Great, so where exactly are we going?"

"To our kinds birthplace," She replied simply, "Manhattan."

James raised a suspicious eyebrow, "You say our kind, I'm guessing you mean those that carry the virus?"

"It will all be explained when you meet the Prophet." She said with a calm smile.

"Why do I even bother." He sighed shaking his head. There was one other thing that bothered him above all else so far, and he figured this might be the only question she could really answer, "So uh... Was that kid yours?"

Alana's smile turned to a much more pride filled one in an instant, "Yes she is."

"But how is that shit even possible?" He pressed, fumbling in ignorance, "Blackwatch reports show the evolved are sterile... Or at least there have been no cases of them having kids."

"The way an Asari has a child is much different than any other species," She explained, "When they bond with another being they copy parts of their partners genetic code to create new life... They are able to find the human side that remains in our kind and copy that piece of our original genetic make up."

Heller could understand that much he supposed and nodded, "What about the virus? That didn't interfere at all with your daughters genetic make up or whatever?"

"It has been a long time since our kind were created James," Alana replied simply, "We have learned to tame our own demon."

James sighed at her once again cryptic response and decided to give up on answers for now. He took a seat and thought on what she said as their trip got underway, passing through the Relay out of the system.

Must_ be nice..._


End file.
